<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EXILE by KIARAYOUNG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012457">EXILE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIARAYOUNG/pseuds/KIARAYOUNG'>KIARAYOUNG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Businessmen, Character Death, Confrontations, Cousins, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hostage Situations, Hurt, I Love GOT7, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon, Minor Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Modern Royalty, Obsession, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Politics, Princes &amp; Princesses, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Revenge, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Siblings, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIARAYOUNG/pseuds/KIARAYOUNG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A year ago, I would've never pictured my life the way it is now. I can't go back and change the beginning, but I can start where I am now and change the ending."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam &amp; Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boston, USA</p><p>It startled Jinyoung when he heard someone shout his name; he raised his head to look towards the doorway just to locate an irritated looking Jackson remaining at the passageway.<br/>
“Nyoungie, I swear to god photos of your escapades will be all over the media if I see you with random people on my couch. For the good of Pete, the house has 5 bedrooms and you are pounding strangers in my lounge.” Jackson yelled.<br/>
“Don't fucking ruin the mood, Jacks.” Jinyoung moaned as he proceeded with the undertaking on his hand. He felt Jackson's muscular hands around his shoulders, hauling him off the individual he was on.<br/>
“Your cousins Youngjae and Jaebeom will be here in no time, it would be ideal if you save them from this nakedness. Call the cleaning services Jinyoung, I am worn out on tidying up after you.” Jackson stated while giving him a repulsed look. </p><p>“Also, you, I trust you made some satisfying memories with my buddy here yet unfortunately it closes, so please let yourself out,” Jackson murmured to the outsider. </p><p>The visitor was off the love seat covering himself giving a questioning look, Jinyoung smiled saying: “You heard the man the gathering is over now piss off.”<br/>
“You are an ass there is no reason to be rude, you charlatan.” The single night rendezvous screamed as the abrupt shift in Jinyoung's disposition shocked him. He gathered his garments and left the premises. Jinyoung collected his garments off the floor and strolled upstairs to the room he stays at whatever point he visits Jackson's home.<br/>
“Try not to be dreadful to your one-night stand, Jinyoung. Considering current circumstances, the entire of Massachusetts will realize you are a prick, and you may discover none to warm your bed. Quit using counterfeit names and my home for getting laid.” Jackson shouted from the living room.<br/>
“I guess that was Jinyoung's triumph for the late evening leaving your house,” Jaebeom expressed as he walked into Jackson's family with Youngjae in tow. </p><p>“Trust me you wouldn't have any desire to be here 5 minutes sooner and how about we not sit on the lounge chair.” Jackson groaned, directing them to the family room and settling on the sofa.<br/>
“Is Jinyoung all right? It appears as though he is raising significantly more ruckus the past months, I trust news doesn't reach the media or anybody in the family,” Youngjae murmured glancing at Jackson. </p><p>“Try not to stress Cucumber Jinyoung is acting out as he realizes that once he graduates and is back in Korea, it will curtail his freedom as all eyes will be on him when he assumes his position in IPC group.” Jackson answered.<br/>
“I trust Jinyoung will attempt to deal with everything going on back home and not rebel at being gay. The elders may choose not to see for his activities in discretion, yet they wouldn't stop if he needs to communicate to the world that he is gay and proud. I wish we are born to standard white collar class families so none care about what we do with our lives.” Youngjae sounded crushed.<br/>
“Youngjae Choi, my dearest cousin. None under this roof has a simple life. You, the rascal upstairs, Mr. Jinyoung Park and me  are born into IPC family. We are cousins and shareholders. Jackson Wang here belongs to the wealthiest family in China, and he has obligations towards his family and business realm. None of us will have it simple,” Jaebeom sighed.<br/>
“For each eye that needs us to succeed and thrive, a million eyes want us to miss the mark and fall. It's hard to be in the mammoth shoes of our families without having a shoe bite, yet we should ensure we have insoles and bandages to make it endurable so we can stroll with the shoes on as opposed to discarding them.” Jaebeom expressed while giving Youngjae an encouraging tap on his shoulder.<br/>
“Jaebeomaa when did you become so philosophical? I believe you were attending to Massachusetts Institute of Technology as a doctoral candidate; when did you transfer to Confucius school of Philosophy?” Jinyoung ridiculed Jaebeom as he strolled into the family room where his cousins and Jackson sat.<br/>
“Jinyoungie I realize that it doesn't excite you to be back in Korea and work in family business, but you need to have your shenanigans in check. With your current conceited attitude you won’t even last a day in the Park’s household,” Jaebeom suggested looking at Jinyoung.<br/>
“Alright chill off brothers, Cucumber here need not see his cousins getting at one another's throat. Jinyoung I am mindful of our days at Harvard are few and same with Jaebeom at MIT lets make the best of the time we have as opposed to being infuriated about what we can't change on what's to come.” Jackson expressed as he peered toward a distressed Jinyoung who seemed ready to blow off the lid.<br/>
“Goodness truly? Make the best of the time!!! Says the person who blocked me from some pleasurable memories with the cutie I was slamming before. Quit being a cock blocker Jackson and furthermore stop addressing Youngjae as Cucumber, you are not a member in the family.” Jinyoung fumed and left the house, slamming the entryway shut while Jackson just gazed at the space where Jinyoung was standing.<br/>
“Jacks why do you tolerate such insolent behaviour from that prick?” Jaebeom asked as he saw Jackson lost in thought. </p><p>“Jaebummie we are with one another for a long time, Jinyoung can be an outright egotistical prick to outsiders yet with his loved ones, I see that he cares and is reliable. I have seen Jinyoung's horrible emotional episodes frequently during the time of all school and college days and I learnt not to acknowledge his hurtful words. I am worried about his arrival in Korea, I am glad that you will be there for him Jaebummie. However, your tough love act has the opposite effect on that juvenile psycho.” Informed Jackson.<br/>
“Jacks I appreciate how you oblige with him for so long. Jinyoung is my family and I love him, yet sometimes he needs to have a rude awakening, he can't take people for granted. You are excessively lenient and open-minded of his upsetting demeanour; you pamper him to an extreme and he is taking far too many liberties with you. I see both of you are thickest of friends and I welcome that you are his protected space to trust any of his uncertainties and insecurities. I insist you put your foot down when things are turning crazy with Jinyoung. Truly, I am stressed over media or the relatives getting a whiff of Jinyoung's activities here and I would prefer not to wake up to news that somebody's harmed for my disparaging cousin's discourteous conduct,” Jaebeom sighed.<br/>
“Try not to be excessively hard on him, Jaebeom hyung, we should be more obliging till Jinyoung hyung gets acquainted with the progressions that will occur. Me and Jackson hyung won't be there with you both in Seoul and I beg you not to lose your temper over Jinyoung hyung's demeanour. How about we call it a night, I guess none of us are in a mood to hang around?” Youngjae urged Jaebeom as he gradually rose to leave for their particular places and let Jackson hit the sack.<br/>
Contemplating his behaviour on his way home, it baffled him for the manner in which he acted towards Jackson. He was very much aware that he was being discourteous and nasty towards buddy. Jinyoung likewise realized that he can act naturally without reservation with Jacks and regularly he goes over the edge with it and turns into an overbearing friend. </p><p>His musings floated to his cousins. He grew up with them and cherished them without reservation. He needed what Jaebeom, Youngjae, Bambam had, a steady and upbeat home where parents showed unlimited love and backing for their kids. Jinyoung longed for consideration and acknowledgment of his folks. The paternal side of the family suffocated him, his maternal side din’t make it easy either.<br/>
Jinyoung's paternal granddad Mr. Im Seuk Chin the pioneer of the IPC group masterminded the relationships of his three kids. They connected the relationships with business interests, which brought about the behemoth aggregate that IPC has reinforced into.<br/>
Ms. Hei Ran charmed Mr. Im Beom Seok  male heir of Im family. They were covertly dating even before the proposed business marriage. They had their fairy tale romance followed by a grand wedding and it favoured them with Jaebeom.<br/>
With Youngjae's mom Ms. Yung Mi, the more youthful girl of Im family, the business proposition to be married had transformed into a romantic tale. Youngjae's dad Mr. Choi Young Soo fell head over heels in adoration with his future spouse for her empathetic nature, and his life partner responded to the emotions. They had their joyful ever after followed by a gift in type of two youngsters, Youngjae and Yeojin, who had lovely spirits.<br/>
However, with Im family’s elder daughter Ms. Jae Hwa’s marriage, it was not all rainbows. The marriage between Im’s daughter Jae Hwa and Park’s son Jihun was the most influential marriage in the whole of Asia as two mammoth business families are coming together in the form of marriage. It was a sign of consolidation of power in Asia. Jinyoung's dad Park Jihun comes from a powerful business family with an imperial ancestry, they are renowned for their regard towards their regal genealogy, adherence to the Korean social practices and traditionalist demeanour. Ms. Im Jae Hwa,, couldn’t fit the bill of Mrs. Park Jae Hwa, the daughter-in-law of the domineering Park’s household. The moment she married she lost the governance of her own life and became a mere showpiece and a tool to bear an heir for the Park’s. The head of the household predetermined everything and each member living under the roof had to adhere to the rules and regulations laid out for them. This led to a miserable marriage and Jae Hwa had to bear an heir within a year of marriage and that was how Jinyoung Park came into existence.<br/>
Jinyoung grew up seeing his parents frustrated with each other and not having any form of communication for weeks in a row. He was invisible to his parents, and he felt unwanted by them. His mother and father were in their own misery. Growing up, he wondered why his parents still lived under the same roof when they don’t acknowledge each other. He understood later that the paternal and maternal heads of the household dictated that Jinyoung’s parents cannot get a divorce for reasons being social standing and their joint investments in the IPC group. </p><p>Jinyoung reached his penthouse with a foul mood. Plopped on his bed exhausted with the thoughts of his future, to him it is bleak. Being under the endless scrutiny of his family and the media in Korea seemed distressing. Being a Park is mind numbing, it is draining to follow every decree laid; it had innumerable constraints. His family was too conceited for Jinyoung to be gay and to have a same-sex partner. Falling in love with a man was not an option he had. For the Park’s social standing, image, reputation, and status held more meaning than Jinyoung’s happiness.<br/>
Jinyoung’s mother was unlike the Park family members. She did not condemn Jinyoung for being gay, but she couldn’t support her son and stand against the Park family and her own father.  Jinyoung being gay, din’t sit well with the Paternal and Maternal side of Jinyoung’s family. His cousins are very supportive, and his aunts and mother were understanding.<br/>
Jinyoung came out to Jackson at 13. It was his first saying it for all to hear. Jackson was his mainstay of solidarity and backing. Jinyoung will always remember the promise Jackson made, Jackson stated: “I may not take care of every one of your issues, yet I guarantee you won't need to confront them alone.” Jackson was there to get a broken Jinyoung when Jinyoung came out to his folks. True to form, it was a catastrophe.<br/>
To quote Jinyoung's paternal granddad “No Park will ever be gay, quit causing an aggravation and make an effort not to devastate Park's and IPC group's image. On the off chance that I ever hear this conversation again under this roof, Park Jinyoung, you will see yourself in a straight jacket.” Jinyoung held his head low and his tears in through all the hurt and embarrassment. He expected his parent's understanding and backing, unfortunately he didn't get any. He felt abandoned and unloved, yet Jackson was consistently there for him, regardless. They spent a portion of their lives together and Jackson can read Jinyoung on the back of his hand.<br/>
Thinking of this only made Jinyoung remorseful of how he acted towards Jackson. He will talk to Jackson in the morning and apologize to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was in lunch with one of their business partners when his phone rang. He pardoned himself respectfully and addressed the call. “For what reason would you say you aren't home on a Sunday? Where are you?” came Jinyoung's voice. “I am eating with a colleague, I'm nearly done Nyoungie, be home, I will be there without further ado” answered Jackson with that the call ended. </p>
<p>After the lunch Jackson begun his drive back home. It was a sudden meeting with Wang Holdings' colleague; he kept his Sunday's free from any work. Jinyoung and he had an early lunch together at his place on Sundays as Jinyoung rested at Jackson's home after his sexual tirades.<br/>
At whatever point Jinyoung needed to get laid, he carried his flavour of the night to Jackson's home rather than his own penthouse for privacy issues. Jackson's home remained on a colossal 5-acre of land, the manor confined and with security high. Jinyoung couldn't accept anybody to his penthouse as it stressed him over being caught by the media and his family. </p>
<p>He could have effortlessly managed a house, yet his family was against it and he needed to make do with a penthouse. It was the same with all his maternal cousins; they couldn't parade their wealth or be media-accommodating and do anything which causes unwanted attention to IPC group.<br/>
Jackson's thoughts moved from Jinyoung to the IPC group. Media named the IPC group as Asia's Rothschild family, they were proprietors of the biggest private fortune on the planet. They spread their business domain across Asia, Europe, Africa, and Southern America. They had noteworthy interests in significant organizations in the USA, Canada, New Zealand, and Australia. </p>
<p>IPC Group is in multiple energy-related sectors such as oil, coal, steam, and electricity. It is the largest publicly traded oil and gas enterprise in the world by market value. They are in exploration, production, refining, marketing, distribution of power, petrochemicals, and trading. They invested heavily in renewable energy fields like wind and biofuels.<br/>
The IPC group had branched into different sectors such as Automobile manufacturing, Banking, Media, Healthcare, Pharma. They were the Retail goliaths in the entire of Asia and pioneers in Global innovation and research in Biomedicine and innovation. Their colossal business empire would take some genuine examination.<br/>
The astonishing truth is, the largest stakeholder of the IPC group, i.e. the IM's, Park's, Choi's are missing from the Forbes rundown of most extravagant individuals on the planet. The older folks of the IPC family were rigid about their protection and show of wealth. There were strict rules of conduct for their kids and grandkids.  They rarely see the heads of IPC in the media except for the occasions of the IPC group’s annual general meetings and times when the media secured their humanitarian exercises. The younger generation i.e. Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Yeojin are avoided media spotlight. </p>
<p>Jackson comprehended that it was troublesome being a part of IPC family. He could sympathize with Jinyoung, Jaebeom, and Youngjae. Jackson's family was not all that severe with rules. They let him do what he needs, mostly. His family business at Wang Holdings’ was among the wealthiest companies in the world. Wang Holdings had commanded areas of Banking, Financial Services, Manufacturing, Agriculture, Fishing, Insurance, and Real Estate in the entire of China and Southeast Asia.<br/>
Wang Holdings’ may not be as vast as IPC conglomerate,, yet in terms of individual shares, Jackson would acquire from Wang Holdings nearly equivalent to Jinyoung's inheritance from the IPC group. Jinyoung will be the single largest shareholder of the IPC group for the merged investments of his paternal and maternal side of the family. It is anything but an embellishment to state it would tie Jackson and Jinyoung for the spot of the most extravagant man in Asia with Jaebeom, Youngjae being in the main 10.<br/>
For strangers, they may seem like a bunch of stuck-up billionaire heirs who had everything laid on a platter for them and someone who don't associate out of their social standing, yet for Jackson and his dearest friends, it was them growing up together in a boarding school in England away from families having other's backs. They acknowledged the privileged upbringing, but they had to put in their hours of hard work and sleepless nights to be where they are.<br/>
They din’t have to worry about issues like tuition fee or the next meal, however they were always under high pressure on how well they succeed. They were like any other kids growing up. They had strict rules, and the families commanded discipline and best behaviour at all times. They had their heartbreaks and disappointments; the difference was they could cry in an exceptionally comfortable bed.</p>
<p>Jackson met Jaebeom and Jinyoung at Eton College in Windsor, the United Kingdom, when they were 13. It was an elite all-boys school. Youngjae had joined them 2 years later, and Jinyoung’s paternal cousin Bambam joined Eton College the year after Youngjae. </p>
<p>When Jinyoung met Jackson at Eton, he had no misgivings in demonstrating he didn't care for Jackson. Jaebeom was friends with Jackson even before Jinyoung began enduring Jackson's presence. Jackson put in an impressive deal of effort to gain Jinyoung's trust and companionship. The rest is history, Jackson and Jinyoung are besties from that point onward and they are indivisible.<br/>
Jinyoung and Jackson picked Business Analytics in under grad and attended MIT, they graduated from Colombia university with masters in Economics followed by a PhD in Business Economics from Harvard university. In case of Jaebeom he has opted for Chemical engineering for bachelors from MIT followed with a MSc and PhD in the same field from MIT.<br/>
The ringing of his phone interrupted Jackson's thoughts. "I'm at the entryway will be home in a jiffy," he answered Jinyoung and disconnected the call. He left his vehicle in the carport and strolled to the lounge where he saw Jinyoung gazing at the couch in the living room. </p>
<p>“I called the cleaning services they will be here in 60 minutes,” Jinyoung expressed without glancing at Jackson. </p>
<p>“Did you eat?” Jackson enquired. </p>
<p>“I was hoping to have brunch with you,” Jinyoung gave a passive look and began strolling towards the kitchen.<br/>
“Give me a couple of minutes I will cook something for you,” Jackson expressed while taking off his coat and rolling his sleeves. </p>
<p>Jinyoung made himself comfortable on the seat at the kitchen island and watched as Jackson looked for ingredients to prepare lunch for Jinyoung. </p>
<p>“I’m making baked scallops and black bean, cucumber, feta salad,” Jackson expressed while setting up the fixings, to which he met with quietness from Jinyoung who appeared lost in thought. </p>
<p>“Jinyoung on the off chance that you are thinking about the previous evening, I would suggest you stop it. I see you didn't mean any of it and I'm not angry with you.” Jackson  stated while looking at Jinyoung delicately. </p>
<p>“I'm upset for being terrible to you. When I'm back to Korea you won't be with me and that would be a first in quite a while I have known you,”. Jinyoung murmured as his look was on the kitchen island, not meeting Jackson's eyes. </p>
<p>Jackson paused the meal preparation and strolled to Jinyoung. He turned the seat, so that Jinyoung is facing him, “China isn't excessively far from Korea. I can visit at whatever point you need me to be there for you.” Jackson said as he patted the rear of Jinyoung's hands.<br/>
“It won't be the same Jackie, you will be much busier once you start working in Wang holdings and I don't figure I can see you day by day and have Sundays just for ourselves.” Jinyoung sighed with sadness in his eyes.<br/>
Jackson realized what Jinyoung said was valid. They spent over a decade together and it is weird not to see each other daily; he wondered if Jinyoung’s erratic behaviour for the past months was owing to the aspect returning to Korea and from the thought of missing their time together.<br/>
Jinyoung was somebody who never imparted how he felt, notwithstanding, he opened up to Jackson after a bit of persuasion. They had 6 more weeks at Harvard and they will be back to their respective home countries.<br/>
“Nyoungie, don’t fret over things you don’t have control on. We both have duties to perform and responsibilities to take care. I may not be there with you, but I will always be there for you, no matter where we are, we will always be under the same sky,” Jackson promised as he gave a soft peck on Jinyoung’s forehead.<br/>
“I will miss you like an idiot misses the point, and why are you so dramatic,” Jinyoung teased.<br/>
It is Monday and Jaebeom had a class to join in, Youngjae was on a 12-hour shift in the critical care unit and Jinyoung was in the departments's library gazing at his laptop with a defenseless demeanour all over. He required help with his thesis statement and he called Jackson.<br/>
“Jacks, come to the library now,” Jinyoung murmured into the telephone.<br/>
“If this is regarding your thesis, I'm occupied,” Jackson expressed apathetic.<br/>
“I'm in the library, don't make me shout at you,” Jinyoung murmured with his teeth held.<br/>
“Go for whatever you might prefer, I'm not helping you with it,” Jackson expressed with an unbiased tone.<br/>
“Are you fucking kidding me, what about the promise you made yesterday? You promised that you will be there for me and I need you now.” Jinyoung hollered into the telephone.<br/>
“Try not to be Juvenile Jinyoung, I have warned you on the deadline for thesis submission a multiple times. You have requested an extension twice, despite everything you din't work on it. We wouldn't have this conversation if you weren't acting like a swinger,” answered Jackson.<br/>
“Are you aware that on the off chance that I miss this deadline for submission, I won't have the option to receive my doctorate this year?” Jinyoung whined.<br/>
“All right fine, I will assist you with it, yet you prepare the statement and I will just alter to make it fresh, I will be there in 60 minutes. Be prepared with your statement.” Jackson answered and disconnected the call.<br/>
“I hope you realize you spoil him,” Jaebeom expressed while sipping his espresso. Jackson and Jaebeom were hanging out in a bistro when Jackson got the call from Jinyoung.<br/>
“Do you need me to drop you at your college?” Jackson addressed.<br/>
“Fine, I won't annoy you about Jinyoung, my class doesn't begin till 2, so you proceed,” Jaebeom expressed.<br/>
The editing of thesis submerges Jackson in, and Jinyoung was giving him contributions on the key points. After hours of tapping on the laptop keys and numerous cups of coffee, they prepared the thesis for submission. Jinyoung was content with the outcome and was glad he din’t miss the deadline.<br/>
The following weeks passed by and it was nearly time for Jinyoung and Jackson to pack their bags and return home. Jaebeom had 4 additional weeks to complete his PhD from MIT and Youngjae had a one year to finish his MD from Harvard Medical School.<br/>
Jinyoung is pensive of returning to Korea while Youngjae was unhappy that he has to be in Boston for two more without his cousins and Jackson. Jaebeom and Jinyoung promised Youngjae that they will make trips to Boston.<br/>
Jinyoung had a break from his sexual undertakings for as long as about fourteen days and he was clingy as a koala bear holding tight to Jackson consistently. Jackson was his preferred spot to go when his brain looks for peace.<br/>
Jaebeom could only sigh, thinking about how he will deal with Jinyoung when they are in Korea, Jinyoung's tenacious conduct and his bratty demeanour exhausted him. Jaebeom is well aware that Jackson is the one who could placate Jinyoung at whatever point Jinyoung goes ballistic. Jackson could make Jinyoung laugh when Jinyoung is not even in the mood to smile.</p>
<p> Jackson encouraged Jaebeom to show restraint toward Jinyoung and not to pull the trigger from the explosive Jinyoung is. Jaebeom and Jinyoung are similar in certain aspects, they are stubborn to the bone, had a temper, and both didn't have the foggiest idea when to back down. Their combination is a catastrophe waiting to happen. In the past, Jackson mediated between the cousins so they din't slaughter one another. Although this was an exaggeration as the cousins loved each other just about enough not to kill one another.<br/>
It was the last weekend before Jackson and Jinyoung has to leave Boston.  They planned a get together with Jaebeom and Youngjae. As four of them assembled at Jackson's home they settled on ordering takeout for the night and Jackson gave everybody a beverage while they were lazing in the living room and flicking through the TV channels.<br/>
A piece of news grabbed their eyes regarding Thai Royal Family. The news is with respect to the King of Thailand relinquishing the crown because of his old age and the Crown Prince Kiet Bhuwakul ascending to the royal throne. There was a brief rundown on the historical backdrop of the regal family and how under the able guidance of their beloved King's the nation transformed from an absolute monarchy to a democratic country with a King as head of the state.<br/>
There was a conversation on how the regal family was dynamic and in contact with the actual world. They were speculation on the dates when the crown prince would be ordained as the King. The news briefed greatness of the current King of Thailand and on the future monarch HRH crown prince Kiet Bhuwakul and his unwavering work for his nation and his generosity.<br/>
“I wonder if Bambam has a great deal to comment on this bit of news,” Jaebeom expressed.<br/>
“Were you folks aware of this turn of events,” Jackson asked, looking at the cousins.<br/>
“You know how little interest Bambam shows about the royalty he is born into. He din’t say anything about it the last time I spoke to him,” Jinyoung replied.<br/>
“I had the information on this turn of events. Yeojin shared the information when Kanika mentioned it to her. In fact, both the young ladies are planning to go to Thailand for the crowning ceremony. Kanika is set on hauling Yeojin to Bangkok as they are inseparable,” expressed Youngjae.<br/>
“Is Bambam going to accompany them to Thailand?” questioned Jinyoung.<br/>
“I would like to think not, as it is both the young ladies are a power of nature and on the off chance that you add Bambam to the blend, it will be a feature news in various nations,” Jaebeom sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeojin and Kanika are Jinyoung’s first cousins, Yeojin was his maternal cousin and Kanika was his paternal cousin. Yeojin was Youngjae's younger sibling and the sweetheart of the IPC family and Kanika is the little sister of Bambam. Jinyoung’s paternal aunt Ms. Park Hei Jin married crown prince Kiet Bhuwakul and took the name of Sirikit Bhuwakul to honour the Thai royal lineage. <br/>Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae adored Choi Yeojin and Kanika Bhuwakul. Jaebeom and Jinyoung went about as a parent figure to both the young ladies, whereas Youngjae was the older protective sibling. Bambam is the young ladies dearest friend, brother and sly accomplice in their crazy adventures. He gave them the illusion of allowing them to go wild, however he was 10 strides ahead of the girls for their safety and wellbeing.<br/>The young ladies were best friends since early on and they considered each other as soul sisters as them shared the same birthday. At 8 years the two of them attended the same boarding school Collège et Lycée Saint Charles in Switzerland. Both the ladies choose ETH Zurich for their bachelors program. Kanika choose Environmental Engineering as her major and Yeojin went for Architecture. <br/>Over the years, Bambam and Kanika has become part of the Im, Park, Choi cousins. Truth be told, Bambam and Kanika are as close to Jaebeom and Youngjae as they are with their first cousin Jinyoung. Bambam and Kanika disliked visiting their maternal grandparents in Korea. They felt stifling with the amount of restrictions they had to face in Park household; they wondered how Jinyoung fared in such a toxic household. To make matters worse, the maternal grandparents were very vocal about their disdain on how the Thai siblings were being raised. The siblings felt there was undeniably more freedom in Thailand where they were constantly under media gaze as Bambam was second in line to the throne and Kanika being third in line of succession.<br/>The Thai siblings parents were loving, and they showered their kids with understanding, support, freedom of choice. They were progressive in all aspects of life. They choose their kids happiness above everything. The crown prince and his wife were strict with the kids in certain aspects, but they were also friendly at most part. They encouraged their children to express their concerns and confide in them without hesitation. </p>
<p>The setting was familiar to Bambam, the same friendly staff the usual booth all his friends sat at from their undergrad days, it was their usual hangout spot for the weekends for a night of winding down. Bambam was grooving to the music in the pub with a few of his friends from university as it was a weekend. He was popular among his peers at Oxford university. It’s almost a year since he graduated with a masters in Politics and international relations from Oxford university. He secured a job at Amnesty International as a political risk analyst right after graduation and is excited with the work he is been dealing with.<br/>“Hey Bam, where is your husband?” and friend among the group questioned.<br/>“As usual, he is assuming the job of a devoted spouse and completing the house tasks and is occupied with his final year of DPhil program,” answered Bambam with a smile.<br/>“You have got yourself a caring and boring husband, ask him to join us sometime we haven’t seen him for a while,” his friend suggested.<br/>The ringing of Bambam’s phone interrupted their playful banter. Bambam sighed, looking at the caller id. He excused himself saying that he has to attend the call and he let them call it a night.<br/>“It better be important, it’s freaking 2 AM here,” Bambam huffed into the phone.<br/>“Yah Bambam when will you learn to respect your elders, you are half Korean don’t forget that, and I know that you are not asleep,” replied Jaebeom.<br/>“Ahh ok hyung, did you call me just to teach me etiquettes?” groaned Bambam.<br/>“You insolent brat, I just called to check on how you are doing,” replied Jaebeom.<br/>“So I assume you saw the news hyung?” questioned Bambam.<br/>“Yes, and I needed to know how you are getting along,” expressed Jaebeom with concern.<br/>“I’m ok, hyung, it’s not me who is being ordained as the King, you need not stress over me,” stated Bambam passively.<br/>“Bamaa, you know that it is not what I am asking about, but I will not compel you to open up. Call me whenever you feel like sharing it,” replied Jaebeom patiently.<br/>“Ok hyung I will let you go for now and say hi to the other 3 hyungs for me,” said Bambam softly.<br/>“Ya will let them know and keep in mind that we are there for you. Take care and get home safely,” Jaebeom stated and disconnected the call.<br/>Bambam called for a taxi to get back home, he anticipated that he would be drunk so he din’t drive to the pub. His thoughts went back to the news on his father stepping up for the role of the King. It compels him to decide about his future role in the monarchy. Once his father ascends the throne, that would make him first in line to become the next monarch of Thailand. He will be titled as crown prince of Thailand who would be a King one day.<br/>Bambam realized for a while, he din’t desire to be the crown prince or take on the role of a king in the future. He was content with his role as a young royal and his duties towards monarchy and their family business. He believed that titles are not needed to serve people in this day and age. <br/>There was also the responsibility of taking care of the business owned by the royal family. They are the dominant players in real-estate and hospitality sectors in the whole of South East Asia and they have enormous investments in IPC group. Both the Bhuwakul siblings have to step up and take responsibilities of the business along with their royal duties.<br/>A choice must be made. The royal palace has to announce a crown prince or a crown princess once his father becomes the monarch. Being next in line of succession, he has to renounce the position so it would go to his sister Kanika. He had a brief talk about the matter with his father a few months earlier, his father din’t influence him on taking the position as crown prince. They gave him the liberty to decide for his self. <br/>He had two thoughts that are consuming him; one being his sister. Will she feel burdened to take up the responsibility? She was as free spirited as him. What if she doesn’t want to assume the title of crown princess? The other concern was about his own conscious. Is he betraying the country and his people by not assuming the role of a crown prince? The people of Thailand has always shown immense loyalty and love towards the royal family. Will he be able to make the Thai people understand the reason for him stepping aside?<br/>The cab driver interrupted his thoughts, informing they reached the destination. He paid for the ride and walked to the two-storey cottage styled house. When he entered the living room, the wall clock indicated it was 3.20 AM. He walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he could see the light in the study room was on, he pushed the door to the study open and walked in.<br/>“Hey hubby, are you still working on your thesis?” Bambam greeted, smiling softly.<br/>“Hey Bamaa, how was tonight? Did you have fun?” welcomed Yugyeom.<br/>“Gyeomie all our friends were asking where my husband is, and  how he is doing, you should have joined us at the pub,” stated Bambam.<br/>“Bamaa tell them I will join them when they stop addressing us as wife and husband. The joke has gone for too long. They can’t make fun of me in front of a potential future employer. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was,” replied Yugyeom.<br/>Bambam couldn’t hold his laughter, “Yes I am aware of the situation and to be frank I thought it was hilarious.”<br/>“Ok moving on from your nightmare, did you have dinner?” Bambam questioned.<br/>“Not yet, I was just wanting to finish this one assignment, and, it took a lot of time and I haven’t realized it was past dinnertime,” Yugyeom grinned.<br/>“I will fix something for you to eat, do you want me to get the food here? Or will you be coming to the dining area?” enquired Bambam.<br/>“I am almost done here, allow me 5 minutes I will join you in the kitchen and thanks buddy,” Yugyeom grinned.<br/>“What are friends for if not for a quick fix,” Bambam winked at Yugyeom.<br/>Bambam walked into the kitchen looking for ingredients to make a sandwich and started working on it. In no time it was ready, and he called for Yugyeom to join in. <br/>Yugyeom grabbed the sandwich and made himself comfortable at the table. He glanced at Bambam, who was staring at nothing in particular. He was aware of what was bothering his best friend. He took Bambam hand and squeezed it a little. This seemed to gain Bambam’s attention. He glanced at Yugyeom, seeing a tiny smile directed at him. Bambam knew what the action meant. His best friend was supporting him in silence, no questions being asked. He was there for him as always, quietly being his strength.<br/>Yugyeom’s role in Bambam’s life was comparable to salt in a recipe. You wouldn't notice its essence promptly, yet when it's missing everything appears to be bland. Bambam knew Yugyeom from the age of 16, Yugyeom joined Eton College the year Youngjae graduated from Eton. <br/>Yugyeom practically made himself invisible in the school. Bambam din’t know his existence till Yugyeom topped the category in an essay writing competition. When the winner’s name was announced Bambam was surprised to find that there was a Korean guy in his class. That was his first, noticing the lanky Korean kid in his class. Bambam introduced himself to the new guy, and he shared that he is half Korean from his maternal side and half Thai from his paternal side.<br/>Yugyeom greeted him politely and excused himself informing Bambam, he needs to leave as he has work to do. The Korean guy din’t seem excited at the prospect of hanging out with the popular kid. <br/>Once Bambam paid attention to Yugyeom, he noticed that he was shy, and he kept to hisself. He was good at studies, Yugyeom shocked everyone when he joined the school dance club and showcased his dancing skills. Overnight he was the talk of Eton. The Korean guy with excellent looks, top grades and amazing dancing skills. Even with the newfound popularity, Yugyeom routine din’t change. He still insisted on being invisible. He rarely hung out with his classmates. <br/>The Korean was seen in the library mostly and if not the library they would find him in the dance studio practising. None knew much about the Korean guy, he was private about his life. According to Bambam, Yugyeom was on a mission with a single goal in sight and no amount of persuasion would deviate his sight from the goal. <br/>Bambam took on the task to befriend the shy Korean, it was no easy feat to gain Yugyeom’s trust and friendship; it reminded him of Jackson and his cousin Jinyoung’s dynamics. Although Bambam considered it took a lot more time and effort to crack through the shell and reach Yugyeom to claim him as his best friend. Looking back, he was glad that he attempted to know Yugyeom. Their relationship has evolved over the years, and Bambam considers the Korean as his family. <br/>They graduated from Eton and both were accepted to Oxford university where Bambam choose History and Politics for bachelors and Politics and International Relations for his masters.<br/>Yugyeom had a full ride scholarship for his bachelors in History and Economics from Oxford university and he secured a spot for Doctorate in Philosophy in Social Policy and Intervention with Oxford. Yugyeom worked part-time jobs throughout his college life. He was relentless on supporting himself and not asking for help from his family. <br/>Bambam had a hard time to convince him to share a home with him when they attended Oxford, the reason being Yugyeom couldn’t afford fancier homes that Bambam wanted to lease. Bambam had to beg him to share a space together, and they settled for a quaint 2 storeyed home in a decent part of the town. Yugyeom to meet his end of the rent and utilities worked multiple jobs like being a waiter at a pub close by, teaching dance in a local arts studio and being a teaching assistant. At times it pained Bambam to see Yugyeom stretching himself too thin. Bambam is aware that Yugyeom’s family is very much capable of taking care of his finances, but he din’t understand why Yugyeom was so stubborn on not accepting the help.<br/>Yugyeom din’t take vacations like Bambam and his friends, he worked through the holiday periods. When all were busy planning for their vacation or to visit family for Christmas Yugyeom focused on his part-time job. In all these years of knowing Yugyeom, Bambam at times wondered if he knew what goes in that brain of his dearest friend. For everyone out there he was a book which they couldn’t even pick to read, in case of Bambam he had access to certain chapters of the book and the remaining chapters were invisible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar metal gate seemed to be his last barrier before he enters his family home. He was back in Seoul and is waiting in the car for the gates of hell to open so the car can pass through.<br/>
It does not thrill him to be here, but he missed his mother; he wanted to see her. The car came to a halt at the entrance of the house. The chauffer opened the car door for him with a bow and informed him the luggage will be delivered to his room.<br/>
Jinyoung walked through the main door into the family room and found his grandfather having a conversation with one of his employee. He contemplated on sprinting to his mother’s room without being noticed; he decided against the idea. He would never hear the end if he skips greeting his grandfather.<br/>
He just arrived; he need not give them an excuse to point all his flaws and misgivings. Jinyoung was certain that the Senior Park has a binder which contains various pages loaded up with deficiencies and defects of Jinyoung.<br/>
The senior Park’s voice brought him back from his musings, Jinyoung did a 90 degree bow and greeted his grandfather.<br/>
“How was your flight Jinyoung?” questioned his grandfather.<br/>
“It is fine, Chinhal-abeoji. I trust you are healthy,” answered Jinyoung.<br/>
“I am doing fine, and at peace, I hope you don’t cause nuisance and drive my blood pressure through the roof,” the senior Park stated with a judgmental gaze on his grandson.<br/>
“Listen carefully, it’s a final warning to you. I let you do whatever the damnation every one of these years as you were away from Korea. Since you are back in this house you know the drill, and you know about outcomes of not following the drill. So it's your obligation to think responsibly.” The senior Park warned Jinyoung.<br/>
I will give you a two weeks of time to settle down, at that point you will begin working in the business. I will let your father update you on all the subtleties once he returns from his business trip, you are excused for the time being. Once again keep in mind this is not America, your actions will have consequences that you won’t like, cautioned senior Park while signalling Jinyoung to leave the room.<br/>
Jinyoung bowed to his grandfather. Without a word he proceeded to his mother's room and knocked on the door and heard his mother asking him to come in. Opening the door with a quick sprint, he engulfed his mother in a hug.<br/>
“Mom, I missed you. How are you?” Jinyoung enquired, holding his mother in his arms.<br/>
“I am ok Jinyounga, I missed you too. How are you? How was the journey? Are you tired? Do you want anything to eat?” his mother bombarded him with questions.<br/>
“Mom, I am fine and I don’t want to eat now. I am a little tired, I will be fine once I have a decent nap,” replied Jinyoung.<br/>
“Did you meet abeoji and halmeoni?” Jinyoung’s mother enquired.<br/>
“To my ill luck abeoji is in the living room, I couldn’t avoid him. He is extremely pleased by my presence in this house. He warned me to watch my behaviour,” huffed Jinyoung.<br/>
“Jinyounga be careful of what you say in this house. Don’t stress yourself, greet your grandmother before you go to your room. I will have one of the helper unpack and arrange your belongings.” Jinyoung’s mother chided.<br/>
“Can I not see her today, I had my dose of senior Park’s for today, I am not in the mood to entertain one more,” Jinyoung whined.<br/>
“Ok go rest, I will let her know that you are worn out and will join us for dinner,” his mother sighed.<br/>
“Much appreciated mom, wake me up for supper,” replied Jinyoung giving his mother a small hug before walking out to his room.<br/>
Once in the room he plopped on his bed and flicked through his phone. He called Jackson to let him know that he has arrived in hell.<br/>
“Yes Park, how are you? Hope things are sailing smooth at the Park’s royal residence?” Jackson enquired with a hint of amusement in his tone.<br/>
“Seuineeya, I want an escape, if it's not too much trouble add me to your family register, I will abandon the Park family,” Jinyoung whined into the phone.<br/>
“Jinyounga, is it even an hour since you are back in the house? You can’t surrender this quick. Remember, your grandparents are old, let them whine, don’t stress yourself,” Jackson stated.<br/>
“Ok I will let you go, I am tired and I need to hit the sac,” Jinyoung stated and disconnected the call. He was tired and he couldn’t care about a shower and fell asleep in the comfort of his bed.<br/>
After a few hours of sleep Jinyoung felt revived and his stomach was growling, he took a quick shower and glanced at the wall clock; it was almost 8 PM. Jinyoung strolled to the dinning room as they serve the supper at 8. His mom greeted him and he saw his grandparents entering the dinning area. He bowed to both of them and greeted his grandmother. For once she is feeling wonderful and the supper discussion din't appear to spin around Jinyoung.<br/>
“Jinyoung, I heard from your aunt that Kanika is heading out to a  remote area in Bhutan for her final year project for environmental engineering, I want you to accompany your sister,” Jinyoung grandfather informed.<br/>
“Is Bambam not going with her abeoji?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>
“I am asking you to accompany her so that Kunpimook doesn’t go with her. I feel anxious when both siblings are together, I can’t trust them to act normal without supervision. My daughter- and son-in-law raised them like animals in the wild.” Senior Park groaned.<br/>
“We have three grandkids and none of them act civil, I wonder where it all went wrong, we can only blame our daughter- and son-in-law in case of Kanika and Kunpimook. I just can’t wrap my head around to the fact that Jinyoung ended up being an odd one despite our strict upbringing,” Jinyoung’s grandmother sighed.<br/>
There it is. In what capacity can his grandparents have a light discussion, in what way can his grandparents ever be content with their grandkids? It's not just him that his grandparents are astounded with; the entirety of their grandkids baffled them similarly.<br/>
“When should I be going abeoji?” Jinyoung asked his grandad.<br/>
“Call up Kanika and get the details. She might not agree with you accompanying her, let her know that she doesn’t have a choice,” his grandfather replied, and the dinner ended on that note and everyone dispersed to their respective rooms.<br/>
Jinyoung mentally calculated the time difference between Seoul and Zurich, it was roughly 2 PM in Zurich and he called Kanika.<br/>
“Hey big brother, what do I owe the delight to get a call from the ever occupied Jinyoung Park,” teased Kanika on the opposite end.<br/>
“Hello little sis, you know that I am never busy for you and Yeojin. How are you and Yeojin doing?” enquired Jinyoung.<br/>
“We are both doing fine and dandy brother. Yeojin and I miss you a ton, I heard that you are back in Seoul. Hope our grandparents are not wringing your neck,” Kanika stated.<br/>
“Maybe you should visit grandmother and granddad so you can share the spotlight,” Jinyoung teased. “Anyhow the reason I called you is to inform you that grandfather wants me to escort you on your expedition to Bhutan. He ordered me to let you know it is not up for discussion, and I am to escort you for the entirety of your trip to Bhutan,” Jinyoung informed.<br/>
“Really brother I am glad that it is you that will give me company. I hate it when grandfather sends his female staff to monitor me during my travels,” Kanika groaned.<br/>
“Ok then share the details of your itinerary, I will book my tickets as per your schedule. It’s been a while, let’s catch up over the trip. Is Yeojin coming as well?” enquired Jinyoung<br/>
“No, bro, Yeojin is occupied with her assignments so she can’t take this trip with me,” Kanika huffed.<br/>
“Ok let princess know I called. Ask her to call me when she is free, I will let you go now. Remember to share your itinerary,” with that Jinyoung disconnected the call.<br/>
Jinyoung and Kanika planned on meeting in Bangkok for their onward journey to Bhutan. Jinyoung always had a delightful time whenever he was in Thailand, he stayed at the royal residency with his aunty’s family. They insisted that Jinyoung spend a few more days with them on his return to Bangkok from Bhutan.<br/>
Kanika’s father the crown prince suggested they pay a visit to the King of Bhutan on an unofficial capacity. The crown prince of Thailand and the King of Bhutan are close friends and Kanika knew the Bhutan’s royals on a personal level. The arrangements for their trip are made and the Bhutan’s monarchy were notified of the Princess visit.<br/>
A designated driver was waiting for Jinyoung and Kanika at the arrivals in Paro, Bhutan. He guided them to the vehicle and informed them it would be an hour drive to Thimphu. The cousins were immersed in taking in the surroundings, and in no time reached their hotel in Thimphu. They both checked in their respective rooms and Kanika paid a quick visit to the Bhutan’s monarch and joined Jinyoung for supper at the hotel. They were to begin promptly the following morning for their destination Bumthang.<br/>
The distance to Bumthang from Thimphu was around 270 Kms, but due to the rugged terrain the drive was rather bumpy and nauseating. It took them around 8 hours to reach Bumthang. By the time they checked in the hotel it was 5 PM, both cousins were bone-weary and they retreated to their respective rooms. Once in her room Kanika called the concerned person who is to help her with her project in Bumthang. He informed her they can meet at the Kurjey Lhakhang Monastery at 9 AM.<br/>
Kanika was up early, finishing her breakfast before she went to check on Jinyoung. He informed her he would want to sleep in and suggested her to carry on with her schedule for the day. She told him she will at Kurjey Lhakhang Monastery and she will be back for dinner and in the event that he needs anything he can give her a call. Kanika let for the monastery with the assigned driver for the day.<br/>
It took roughly 15 minutes for Kanika to arrive at the monastery; she ventured out of the vehicle and was searching for her contact person. She didn’t have an idea how the person looks. A monk in red robes walked towards her and bowed to her with his hands pressed together at his chest.<br/>
“Your royal highness please accept my apologies for not addressing you appropriately during our past conversations, I was not aware of your royal lineage,” stated the monk with his body slightly bowed and his head down.<br/>
The monk’s apology startled Kanika. She assumed it was this monk who spoke to her over the phone previous evening. It surprised her how he knew about her royal status. She was not sure if she should address him with his name, now that she is aware of him being a monk.<br/>
“Please don’t apologize Bhikkhu, I am not visiting in official capacity as a royal,” Kanika replied.<br/>
The monk stood straight with his head up and smiled at Kanika saying “Your royal highness, you can address me with my name, I am not an ordained monk yet.”<br/>
Kanika was not expecting to see such an exquisite face dressed as a monk and with a shaved head. Even with his head shaved she could tell that the monk probably had a dark brown hair. He had lovely hazel eyes with a trace of green in them. His smile was breathtaking. Kanika was not sure if she can check out a guy in monk’s robes. It seemed disturbing on a different level.  The guy mentioned that he is not a monk, what is he doing in a monk’s attire. Her expectation was to see a youthful man who graduated from university who looked like her peers. What she saw was entirely different.<br/>
“May I address you as Yien?” questioned Kanika.<br/>
“Yes, your royal highness,” the guy replied with a smile.<br/>
“Yien please address me as Kanika, also I am intrigued about how you know of my lineage. I believe there was no mention of such a thing when I have spoken to you in the past,” Kanika enquired.<br/>
“It would be inappropriate to address you with your name now that I am mindful of your heredity. The Royal University of Bhutan received a call from our cherished King educating them of your visit to Bumthang, I received a call from the university this morning updating me with the information of your royal lineage and how I am to ensure that you have a comfortable stay and fulfil the purpose of your visit,” Yien stated.<br/>
“Ok, you can address me as your highness if that makes you feel at ease,” replied Kanika.<br/>
“Your highness I will give you a brief tour of the monastery and then we can discuss regarding your project,” informed Yien.<br/>
The time flew swiftly Yien gave her a detailed tour of the monastery and its surroundings. They identified few areas with scope for improvement. It intrigued Kanika with how proficient Yien was on the aspect of environmental engineering. She had the knowledge that Yien had a bachelors degree in Sustainable Development and a masters degree in Natural Resources management from the Royal University of Bhutan. What she din’t expect was this level of comprehension on the implications, technical constraints and the environmental impact of certain actions.<br/>
They both called it a day as it was, almost 2 in the noon and they din’t have their lunch. Yien reminded her, he doesn’t carry a cellphone so she can call on the land phone in the monastery to give him any update if she had a change of plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanika joined her cousin Jinyoung at the hotel lobby and proceeded for their lunch. Jinyoung seemed to be in a better form compared to this morning.<br/>“It appears you are well rested,” Kanika stated.<br/>“Indeed, I am. I din’t expect the journey to hit me this hard. How was your day?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“The day went pretty well, I didn't hope to make sense of a ton of things on the very beginning of my work, however cheers to the person who I met today. He made it simpler for me,” Kanika grinned.<br/>“That’s good to know. Sorry that I slept in and din't go with you. I guarantee I will be there for your up-and-coming timetable,” Jinyoung mentioned.<br/>“Relax brother, I don’t need a babysitter. Also I get  the chance to appreciate the aesthetics of Yien when you are not there being a over protective brother,” Kanika smirked.<br/>“Should I be concerned about this Yien? Where is he from? What does he do? Furthermore, how do you know him?” Jinyoung questioned Kanika, looking at her suspiciously.<br/>“There it is. Always the overbearing sibling. I am just teasing you brother. You need not stress over me working with Yien. Although he can be a showstopper on the runway in Milan, it would seem that he is headed to be ordained as a monk,” Kanika stated.<br/>“He is exceptionally intriguing though. He doesn't appear to be someone who belongs here. He isn't a monk, yet he shaved his head, and he wears robes. He went to college, and he is proficient. I bet he can land a decent job with his credentials, however he remains in this tiny town and commit his life to be a monk,” Kanika expressed.<br/>“Isn't it a ton of personal data you assembled from a stranger you just met? In all honesty I am stressed now, it appears you are demonstrating more enthusiasm on this Yien than to your task on hand,” Jinyoung indicated.<br/>“For your information, the only discovery I made today of Yien is that he is breathtakingly beautiful and he dresses like a monk. I knew his name and his capabilities ahead of time and I decided to get his help on this task because of his accreditations. I am not bewitched by him if that is the thing you are stressed over. I acknowledge magnificence when I see it,” Kanika countered.<br/>“Allright, don’t get worked up. I was just teasing you. I know you are naturally inquisitive, however I don't need the other individual to confuse your curiosity for interest. Also, you being who you are should be extra cautious about who you associate with,” Jinyoung forewarned.<br/>“Ok big brother. Enough of parental guidance. Bambam is significantly more fun than you. For your information, Yien is a wonderful human. He is respectful and honest, you need not stress over him attempting to win me over. Regardless of whether I want him to sweep me off my feet, there is a remote possibility of that ever occurring. So give your over analyzing brain a rest and let me continue my assignment in harmony,” Kanika requested.<br/>Jinyoung was tossing in the bed, staying in bed till mid afternoon seemed to be a poor idea now. He watched a movie for a while and had a video call with Jaebeom and Yeojin. He had a go at reading a book, however he was unable to make himself keep perusing. He was feeling bored, he wanted to sit with Kanika yet he realized that she headed to sleep right on time as she had her schedule planned for tomorrow.  <br/>His thoughts went to the conversation he had with Kanika. He knew that his sister is level-headed and mature beyond her age. She won’t fancy herself into romance in the unlikeliest of places. However, Jinyoung had to admit he is fascinated by his sister’s description of Yien.<br/>Kanika found Yien breathtakingly beautiful, for a person with a shaved head and in monk’s attire, how is it be possible? Would anyone be able to look great without hair on their head? Also Kanika addressed him as beautiful, that an odd choice of word to describe an attractive man. <br/>Is Yien as angelic as Kanika potrayed him to be? What if Yien is truly exquisite? Jinyoung reprimanded himself, why is he even speculating on how attractive Yien is? Goddamit the guy’s head is shaved and he is about to become a monk, Jinyoung get your head out of the sewer. How long has it been since he got laid, about two months? For the love of god, he can't in any way, shape or form have a single night rendezvous here.<br/>“Good morning brother, how did you sleep?” Kanika enquired.<br/>Good day sis, I had decent sleep. So are you charged for the day?” Jinyoung asked.<br/>“Lets have our breakfast, the driver will be here shortly,” suggested Kanika.<br/>“So are we meeting this Yien fellow today?” enquired Jinyoung.<br/>“Please don’t try anything brother, be nice,” Kanika requested.<br/>“Hey I trust you. I know that you are mature enough to not mix work with pleasure, so don’t worry,” Jinyoung assured.<br/>“The topic is not about me. I am warning you, flirting with Yien is not acceptable,” Kanika stated.<br/>“I am truly insulted. What do you take me for? I have standards sister. I don’t fancy over anyone and everyone let alone share a night with them,” scoffed Jinyoung.<br/>“Just giving you a heads up brother, I want you to be on your best behaviour or you won’t be accompanying me here after,” Kanika stated.<br/>The cousins had their breakfast and reached their destination after a short ride from their hotel. Kanika informed Jinyoung that he could go around and explore the monastery while she can get some work done. She informed him that he could find her in the courtyard behind the monastery. <br/>Jinyoung strolled around the Kurjey Lhakhang monastery, the place symbolized tranquility. The hallways are filled with delicately carved wooden pillars and arches. The monastery was surrounded by a wall which had little pagoda shaped domes adorning them. The backdrop of the monastery was magnificient, it was surrounded by greenery. The main temple walls and ceiling had vibrant drawings illustrating the teachings of lord Buddha. <br/>Relatively few monks were around the monastery, he saw a few praying in the main temple and few were cleaning the premises,  they greeted him with a smile and went on with their work. Time appeared to be paused here. It was such a stark contrast from his life in America or in Korea. No one seemed to be in a rush. It gave the feeling the fast paced modern world din’t have any effect on this place. This place seemed to be locked in a time capsule. <br/>He sat on the steps facing the stupa. Jinyoung wondered if he could ever lead his life in such seclusion and monotony. He noticed a monk praying at the stupa, once the monk finished praying he bent down to grab some papers and a laptop off the floor and started walking towards the stairs where Jinyoung was seated. <br/>It was such an odd sight, a monk carrying a laptop, Jinyoung a few moments ago assumed the modern world and its innovations din’t reach this place, it just proved him technology can reach the remotest parts of the world and even with such technology around places like this monastery despite everything held tranquillity.<br/>As the monk came closer to where he sat a thought struck him. Could this be Yien that his cousin mentioned about? That would explain the laptop in the monk’s hand. He stood abruptly, staring at the monk.<br/>The monk seemed to notice Jinyoung’s sudden movement and paused.<br/>“Tashi Delek, how may I help you?” the monk asked Jinyoung with his hand pressed together at his chest and a pleasant smile.<br/>Jinyoung for a moment was at a loss of words. This stranger's voice and his smile took aback him. His eyes, lips, nose, oh dear god he was blatantly staring at the monk now.<br/>“Ah my cousin, I mean are you here for her?” Jinyoung stammered.<br/>“I apologize, I don’t understand what you are referring to,” the monk replied.<br/>“I am sorry. By any chance, are you Yien? The one working with my cousin?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“I am Yien. But I am not sure who your cousin is? Does he work here?” Yien enquired.<br/>“Kanika is my cousin’s name. I believe you are helping her out with her assignment,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“Oh, are you here for Her Royal Highness? You can follow me, I am on my way to meet her. We may find her in the courtyard behind the monastery,” Yien suggested.<br/>“Unfortunately I am not sure how to address you,” Yien stated.<br/>“Oh my bad, you can call me Jinyoung.” <br/>“It seems that you are related to her royal highness, please educate me if there is a title that I need to address you with,” Yien stated.<br/>“Oh don’t worry about it. I don’t hold any titles like my cousin. You can call me by my name,” Jinyoung suggested.<br/>Yien lead them to the courtyard behind where Jinyoung could see Kanika measuring something. They strolled towards where she was.<br/>“Good morning Yien, I see you have met my cousin,” Kanika expressed.<br/>“Good morning, Your Highness. I hope you are having a pleasant day. Your cousin was looking for you and I informed him that you would be here,” Yien replied with a smile.<br/>Kanika gave a sharp look at Jinyoung. He knew where to find her. He just made an excuse to talk to Yien. Jinyoung had a grasp of what’s running in his sister's mind and he smiled sheepishly. <br/>“Brother now that you have the knowledge of where to find me, may I ask the reason behind you looking for me,” Kanika smirked.<br/>“I was looking around and couldn’t find you anywhere. I wanted someone to give me a tour of the place. I am very much interested to know about the history of this monastery and how the monks lead their everyday life,” Jinyoung replied.<br/>“You can find that information on Google,” Kanika replied.<br/>“I can find the pictures of this monastery on Google, I din’t need to make a trip so far just to search for information on web for the place I am standing in,” Jinyoung smirked.<br/>“Your Highness, If it pleases you I can take your cousin around and provide him with information,” Yien suggested.<br/>“I don’t want to impose on you, Yien. It is unnecessary,” Kanika replied.<br/>“It would be my pleasure to share the history of this place, Your Highness. I can take your cousin around once we are done with the task for the day,” Yien suggested.<br/>“Thanks a ton. I appreciate you taking time to be my guide. I will leave you both to proceed with the work. Yien I will wait for you in the main temple,” informed Jinyoung and started walking away before Kanika could say anything.<br/>Jinyoung was staring endlessly at the paintings on the walls and ceiling of the inner sanctum, waiting for Yien. This definetly would be the most unusual place he has picked to flirt. <br/>“Mr. Jinyoung, shall we start the tour,” Yien’s voice brought him out of his reverie.<br/>“Ahh Hi, Yes please lead me,” Jinyoung replied with a smile.<br/>Yien started with the history of the place. He explained what the drawings on the walls signified and the story behind them. They walked all around the monastery, while Yien talked about various rituals conducted every year and the significance of those rituals. He went in detail about how monk’s lead their day-to-day life.<br/>Jinyoung paid more attention to Yien rather than the structures he was pointing at. He examined his features discreetly. Under the long sweeping eyelashes, Yien had	 hazel eyes with a hint of green in them. His nose was prominent but with soft bends, he had bow shaped plush pink lips. He had a tenderly sun kissed skin. Yien under the monk’s robes had a slender body, and long delicate fingers. Jinyoung realized that even with a shaved head, Yien looked ethereal. <br/>“May I ask you a few questions pertaining to yourself,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“Please go ahead,” Yien replied.<br/>“I am made aware that you have bachelors and a masters degree. Why be a monk, when you can get a job and have a decent life?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“Do you find being a monk not decent enough?” Yien questioned.<br/>“Ok, let me rephrase the question. Why are you not interested in getting a job after investing many years in educating yourself?” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“I lived in this monastery all my life, it is a part of who I am. I went to university to gain knowledge so I can be resourceful for the monastery and this little town. If I light a lamp for somebody, it will also brighten my path.”  <br/>“Remote places like these doesn’t attract young graduates, there are no Fortune 500 companies are fat pay checks in this remote valley. I can dedicate my life here for the monastery and the people living in this valley. I can share my knowledge with anyone interested in learning,” Yien explained.<br/>“You can serve the monastery and this little town even without being a monk. Doesn’t your family wish for you to be married and have a family of your own?”<br/>“The monastery is my home and the monks are my family. They are happy that I am here and I am content on being home,” Yien replied.<br/>“Wouldn't you say you are squandering your life here? You are youthful, attractive and has good accreditations. Why wear these rags and beg for food when you can live a better life?”<br/>“What makes you think I am wasting my life? How are my robes different from the clothes you wear, they both cover the body? We eat food to endure, it doesn’t matter if it’s porridge or an elobrate seven course meal.” Yien replied.<br/>“You mentioned earlier that you spent all your life in this tiny valley. Don’t you think you are similar to a frog in the well which is ignorant of the world beyond the walls of the well.”<br/>Before Yien could answer Jinyoung’s question they heard Kanika’s voice “There you are, I have been looking for you, brother, if your guided tour has ended we can let Yien go for the day,” Kanika’s spoke as she walked towards Jinyoung.<br/>“Ya we are done here sis. Thank you Yien for your time, I will see you around,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“Yien I appreciate your input for my project, I am glad that I got to work with you. I would have welcomed you for dinner to show my gratefulness, however I am mindful that you would decline my offer.I want to show gratitude by volunteering at the monastery in your absence. Please don’t deny me of this oppurtunity, it would mean a lot to me,” Kanika requested.<br/>“Your Highness, it is my pleasure assisting you on the project. I wouldn’t deny you of the chance to serve god, if it makes you happy. I believe you won’t be around when I am back from my trip, hope you have a safe journey home and don’t hesitate to contact me if you need any further assistance,” Yien replied.<br/>“Are you going somewhere? I thought you were assisting my cousin with her project,” Jinyoung enquired looking at Yien.<br/>“It is all done brother, I got all the help I needed from him. I can work on the rest alone.” Kanika stated.<br/>“Once again thank you Yien. Please let the concern person know that I will be volunteering at the monastery tommorrow. Please take care of your self, we will take our leave,” Kanika said.<br/>Jinyoung was not pleased on the turn of events. He just met Yien, even before their story begun it ended so abruptly. He took a final glance at monk to be and gave him a small smile before leaving the premises with his cousin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yien watched as the cousins were retreating. By name Jinyoung din’t seem to be Thai. He wondered how the Thai princess is related to Jinyoung. They seemed familiar by the casual way Jinyoung was addressing the princess. There is no indication in Jinyoung’s way of conversation that his sister is of royal lineage. Even the princess interaction with Jinyoung seemed playful and warm.<br/>In comparison the cousins had few resemblances, however their temperament is contrasting. The Thai princess bemused him with her demure and warm nature, whereas Jinyoung appeared to be condescending. Even with the limited interaction he had with Jinyoung, he felt that the other male had an air of superiority. <br/>His thoughts moved to the conversation he had with Jinyoung. The questions were brusque, and it appeared the answers Jinyoung got only made his further inquiries increasingly intrusive. Yien had a feeling all along that Jinyoung was not interested in learning about the monastery or the lives of monks. He didn’t ask a single question with respect to the subjects despite the fact that he had a 40 minute tour of the monastery. Jinyoung’s only questions were precisely aimed at him and he stated the inquiries as though testing Yien's life choices. He wondered if Jinyoung acted the same with everyone he met or is it just him that Jinyoung seemed to disapprove. <br/>Although Jinyoung’s questions were blunt, it is true that Yien has never been anyplace outside of this little kingdom. His life mostly revolved around monastery and monks. He is an orphan who was raised in the monastery. He din’t go to school in his early years, they educated him in the monastery, with monk's helping him with various subjects. The Je Khenpo of the monastery was a spiritual guru and a warm grandfather figure for Yien. <br/>Sometimes Yien wondered what it is to have a family. The monk’s here were not orphans like him, they choose this life; they had parents who cared for them and loved them. As a child, he would question Je Khenpo why he din’t have a father and mother who cared for him. In his early teens, he cried to Je Khenpo, asking if it was his bad karma that took him away from his parents. Je Khenpo would always comfort Yien with warm and wise words. <br/>Yien at the age of 8 confessed to Je Khenpo that he wants to be a Samanera and when he is old enough, he wants to become a Bhikku. Je Khenpo din’t object to his wishes, but he advised Yien to take time and think about it. Je Khenpo encouraged him to go to college and gain knowledge. He urged Yien to experience life outside the monastery and see if he wanted to have a family of his own one day. <br/>Yien had contemplated on his life all along, his world revolved around the monastery and monks till he joined the Royal University of Bhutan for bachelors and masters. During the years in college he proceded his life as a Samanera and upheld the ten precepts.<br/>Refrain from stealing.<br/>Refrain from unchastity (sensuality, sexuality, lust).<br/>Refrain from lying.<br/>Refrain from taking intoxicants.<br/>Refrain from taking food at inappropriate times.<br/>Refrain from singing, dancing, playing music or attending entertainment programs (performances).<br/>Refrain from wearing perfume, cosmetics and garland (decorative accessories).<br/>Refrain from sitting on high chairs and sleeping on luxurious, soft beds.<br/>Refrain from accepting money.</p>
<p>At 23 he was back at the monastery after graduating with masters degree, ready to be a Bhikku and serve the humanity in his capacity. Yien had to admit he was a bit disappointed when Je Khenpo advised him to continue as a Samanera for few more years. He din’t understand why Je Khenpo din’t seem eager to ordain Yien as a Bhikku, but he believed in his guru and decided to wait it out. <br/>Yien realized that he was staring at now empty space, previously occupied by the princess and her cousin. He had a lot of things to do before he retires for the day. He had a bus to catch early in the morning to Punakha. Je Khenpo requested for his presence at Punakha Dzong.<br/>The morning came by and his journey to Punakha Dozng was uneventful. It was mid noon by the time he reached his destination. He was eager to see Je Khenpo; he missed his warm words and loving presence. Punakha Dzong monastery is large when compared to his monastery in Bumthang, it housed lot more Samaneras and Bhikkhus and had numerous visitors. Punakha Dzong is up to date with current times. The monastery had lot more facilities, and technology and gadgets were rampant in this place. <br/>Je Khenpo divided his time between Punakha and Bumthang for the past 8 years. Je Khenpo was in his late 80s, but he was young at heart. He loved teaching and guiding young people; he said youth amazed him, sometimes with the freshness of thought and ideology and at times with childish petulance. <br/>Je Khenpo liked the concept of learning throughout his life, it was not just spiritual texts he was interested to know about medical advancements, innovation and technology. The young samanera’s of Punakha Dzong got him hooked with internet and Je Khenpo was thankful to them.<br/>When Yien reached Je Khenpo’s room the door was open and Je Khenpo was looking at him with a smile on his face.<br/>“Yien, I hope you had a pleasant journey, come here to grandpa, you seemed to get older by the day,” Je Khenpo laughed.<br/>“Je Khenpo, I am old, not everyone can maintain their youthfulness like you and my journey was fine,” replied Yien<br/>“I agree with that, I am as youthful as anyone can ever be,” Je Khenpo stated.<br/>“Ok settle down here, I need to talk to you,” Je Khenpo gestured Yien directing to the floor mat next to him.<br/>Yien sat down comfortably next to Je Khenpo and asked, “What is it regarding Je Khenpo, is everything all right? Are you in good health?”<br/>“I am as good as I was in my youth Yien, don’t stress over me. It’s about you, there is a lady who wants to get in touch with you. She sponsored your education, and she is interested to know what you are up to these days,” Je Khenpo stated.<br/>“You know the person who sponsored my education? I thought my tuition was paid from the donations to our monastery,” questioned Yien in confusion.<br/>“The lady who sponsored your education wished to be anonymous, so we din’t divulge into the details of where your tuition came from. She donated a considerable amount for the upkeep of the monastery,” Je Khenpo replied.<br/>“Why is she willing to reveal herself now? For what reason does she need to know me?” Yien asked.<br/>“As I said she cares for your well being and wants to know what is going on with the individual she assisted with attending a university, I know her for past few years Yien she is a kind lady,” Je Khenpo stated.<br/>“Is she here? When should I be meeting her?” Yien asked curiously.<br/>“She is not here, unfortunately she can’t travel with her current predicament. She wants to talk to you over a video call,” replied Je Khenpo, glancing at the time on the wall clock. “We can call her now, she will be pleased to talk to you,” Je Khenpo suggested.<br/>With that, Je Khenpo turned his laptop on and made a Skype video call. It was answered shortly with a sweet voice greeting Je Khenpo and getting information on his wellbeing. Je Khenpo replied to her questions cheerfully and added that Yien is here and she can talk to him. With that Je Khenpo directed the laptop screen towards the younger and Yien got a glimpse of the lady on the screen. Her appearance radiated warmth, and her smile was disarming. <br/>“Yien, I am happy to see you,” the lady smiled and introduced herself to Yien.<br/>“It is nice meeting you madam, hope you are doing well,” asked Yien.<br/>“I am doing fine Yien and I hope you are doing well. I would have preferred to meet you in person and spend sometime with you and get to know you. Unfortunately, I cannot travel at the moment, but I am happy with seeing you and talking to you even from a distance,” she replied with emotions in her eyes.<br/>“Tell me something about yourself, anything that you are comfortable to share with me,” the lady suggested with a smile.<br/>Yien din’t know what he was feeling. He never had a female figure in his life. The way the lady was looking at him with admiration in her eyes was something similar to the way a mother looks at her child, as if they are the centre of her world. She is a stranger to him, a person who existence was revealed in the last ten minutes. But from the way the lady was looking at him, she appeared to know him all his life. She was politely suggestive and seemed to be patient just to hear Yien’s voice. <br/>Yien thanked her for her donations to the monastery and for funding his tuition. He also spoke about his university days and how he loved learning. She informed him she would like to call him once in a while just to know about his whereabouts, Yien informed her he would welcome her checking on him. The discussion ended with greetings, and the lady wished to speak to Je Khenpo. They spoke for a minute or two and the call ended.<br/>“Je Khenpo, it looks like you know the lady for a long time?” Yien looked questioningly.<br/>“I know her for few years. She is an amazing person. I truly wish you would become more acquainted with her too,” Je Khenpo patted on Yien’s shoulder.<br/>It was not often Je Khenpo spoke so highly about someone. Yien is rather intrigued about the lady. He wondered how Je Khenpo knew her and why she is showing interest in knowing him more personally. He had to admit the conversation with the lady had rather started awkwardly from his end, but the lady made him feel at ease and welcoming. By the end of the brief conversation he din’t feel that he was talking to a stranger. He had a feeling of having a conversation with a well-wisher with whom he had lost contact for a long time.<br/>“Yien how did it go with the student who wanted to work on their project at the monastery?” Je Khenpo enquired.<br/>“It went without a hitch Je Khenpo, the princess is smart and I really din’t have to pitch in a lot, all I did was give few inputs on her project,” Yien replied.<br/>“Princess?” Je Khenpo eyed Yien.<br/>“Yes Je Khenpo the international student is a member of Thai Royal Family, I din’t have a prior knowledge of it, but I was informed of her lineage the day I would meet her,” Yien replied.<br/>“Your friend and my dear unruly student Henry Lau called me this morning. He complained to me you were purposefully ignoring his calls. It would be nice if you talk to him often, he misses you,” Je Khenpo stated.<br/>“Je Khenpo, he is too enthusiastic and energetic, I can’t keep up with him. The few months he spent in the monastery had me running up for hills. He claimed that he wanted to search for meaning of life and his purpose of his existence, but all I felt was he just wanted to experience this aspect of life just for the thrill of it and cross it off his bucket list of things he wanted to do,” Yien stated just feeling exhausted at the thought of Henry.<br/>“Yien, you really sound like a 100-year-old. Henry is a youthful man full of life, I really enjoyed teaching him, I am not sure if any of my teachings impacted him, but regardless he is a kind person,” Je Khenpo stated.<br/>“Je Khenpo I always had a feeling that you had a special place in your heart for unruly and bratty kids, correct me if I am wrong,” Yien smirked.<br/>“Yien, they are just being their age. And you know that I love all my students equally, I may pay a little more attention to a few of them, but it’s just that they need that little extra support and guidance,” Je Khenpo stated.<br/>“Yien, I trust you to always remember to be open to fresh experiences, people and live your life. Your life doesn’t have to be confined to the monastery, never feel obligated towards the monastery or to me. The monastery is your home, and we are your family. If you ever want to explore options in your life, I will be glad to let you go on the chosen path and if you come back, we will always be here for you. The doors to the monastery will be always open for you,” Je Khenpo said.<br/>“Je Khenpo I am well aware of it. You have been repeating these words as long as I remember,” Yien replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day arrived when Kanika is done with her project and headed back to Thailand with Jinyoung. Bambam greeted them at the airport in Thailand. They were pleasantly surprised to see Bambam. He din’t mention about flying to Thailand the last time Kanika spoke to him. The drive to the palace was filled with chatter. They reached the palace in no time and everyone retired to their own rooms.<br/>Kanika heard a knock on her door, “Nikki, do you have a moment?” Bambam enquired.<br/>“Come in,” Kanika motioned him in, opening the door.<br/>Bambam sat comfortably on her bed and was contemplating how to initiate the conversation.<br/>“Phi chay, spill it. I know it must be important, considering your unexpected visit to Thailand,” Kanika suggested.<br/>“Nikki, you know that I love you and I want the best for you right?” Bambam enquired, looking at her baby sister with anxious eyes.<br/>“Phi chay, I am very much aware that you love me the most. I trust you realize that you are my best friend. Now tell me what is bothering you?” enquired Kanika, giving an encouraging hug.<br/>“Nikki, they will crown papa as the Sovereign in the next few weeks and he wants to announce the next in line to the throne,” Bambam stated.<br/>“Let me guess, you are not keen on being the crown prince, Kanika stated.<br/>“Nikki it’s not just about me. If I step aside from the responsibility, the duty will fall upon you. I am stressed that my decisions in respect to the crown will impact your life. I will never forgive myself if my actions cause you unhappiness,” Bambam stated.<br/>“I din’t give an answer to Papa yet. I decided to talk to you before I decide on my role in the family. You are my baby sister that I want to protect with my life and I don’t want to be selfish with my decision,” Bambam continued looking concerned.<br/>“Phi chay, why do I get a feeling, in case I reject the responsibility, you will step into the role regardless of whether that isn't what you want. I had a feeling for past few years that you aren’t keen on being the crown prince, I assume that it is not your top choice but a duty towards the country,” Kanika enquired.<br/>Bambam stayed silent while staring at the family portrait hanging on the wall. He was not sure what to say to his sister, so she doesn’t feel obligated to take up the role.<br/>“Brother, look at me. Do you recollect our childhood role play games? I was the one demanding to play Soverign all times when I could have been anything? Also do you remember me whining to papa and mama why I wasn’t the eldest child, so I will be next in line after Papa, to ascend the throne?” Kanika stated.<br/>“Nikki that was you being a child, I can’t assume that you still have the same thoughts,” Bambam replied.<br/>“Bamie, my dearest brother, yes I was a child then, yet I wished to be the next monarch of Thailand. Growing up I acknowledged the importance of the role and I realized that I can’t be greedy for something that doesn’t belong to me. I decided to serve our people in whatever royal role that would be bestowed upon me,” Kanika stated.<br/>“I understand that you believe we don’t need title’s to serve humanity in this modern era, but we also can’t deny the influence we have on people to encourage them positively. I also believe in our rich history, there is a reason our dynasty ruled Thailand for centuries. The rulers were fair to their people, they brought in positive change, they shielded our territories and people from foreign invasions. There is religious freedom, free education and justice was available for everyone regardless of their social strata. I believed you would make an excellent King when it’s your turn,” Kanika continued.<br/>“If being a King is something that you don’t see yourself to be, it would be an honour for me to step into the role and proceed with the incredible work of the Bhuwakul dynasty. I would only be indebted to you for giving me a chance to serve the country in noteworthy capacity,” Kanika concluded.<br/>“Nikki, is this what you truly desire?” Bambam questioned.<br/>“Phi chay, I don’t want you to feel guilty of burdening me with responsibilities. This will work for both of us. This role is something you are not eager to take up, and it is something I am grateful to take upon. So stop stressing on it, I want you to be happy with your life and whatever choice you make I will stand by you,” Kanika promised.<br/>“Let’s talk to Papa in the morning, we shall inform him of our decisions. I believe Papa will be proud of you, Nikki,” Bambam stated.<br/>“Let’s do that, now stop worrying and have a peaceful sleep brother, Good night,” Kanika replied.<br/>“See you at breakfast. Good night sissy,” Bambam stated and left for his room to rest for the night.<br/>“Hyung, you are up early? What are you staring at? Anyone that caught your fancy in this palace?” Bambam snickered, taking a seat next to Jinyoung.<br/>“Bamie why do you make it difficult for me to like you? Why do you have to annoy me first thing in the morning?” Jinyoung groaned.<br/>“Is Phi chay bullying you Oppa?” Kanika enquired taking a seat next to Jinyoung.<br/>“If enquiring about his latest interest means bullying him, then I am guilty. However, I have Hyung’s best interest in mind when I ask such questions,” Bambam stated faking innocence. <br/>“Brother, what am I hearing? You can’t be that cruel, you were smitten by a stranger till last night. Now you moved on to someone else? I have second thoughts on introducing you to my male friends,” Kanika snickered.<br/>“Grandpa Park warned me that the brother and sister combo is a walking disaster. I am afraid I have to agree with him,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“Hyung, that’s old news. We got over it. Grandpa Park is disappointed with all of us. Now me and Nikki are giving him more reason to feel the highest disappointment,” Bambam chuckled.<br/>“Why? What are you two up to?” Jinyoung questioned, looking concerned.<br/>“I have decided not to take on the role of crown prince and Nikki is stepping in to take the responsibility. We will inform Papa of our decision,” Bambam stated.<br/>“Ahh that explains the reason behind your sudden appearance in Bangkok. Wow, you two really have a niche skill to make our grandfather go ballistic. Too bad I would be the one hearing all his ranting. The old man will have a field day once the news is out. Do me a favour and let me know in advance when he will be updated with this news. I will make sure to not step into the house for few days,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“I, feel offended by grandpa’s blatant sexism,” Kanika stated.<br/>“Well that’s one to begin with, we can add Classist, Homophobic, Despotic, Narcissist and the list can go on,” Bambam stated.<br/>“You guys are lucky you don’t have to share a roof with him. The thought of seeing him in few hours is a unsettling feeling,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“Why do you have to leave for Seoul today, if you don’t want to go? Why can’t you spend a few more days here?” Bambam enquired.<br/>“I need to go Bamie, I can’t keep avoiding the inevitable,” Jinyoung replied.<br/>“Nikki, I am proud of you my baby sis with our decision to take the role of crown princess. I believe you would do justice to the role,” Jinyoung stated, beaming with pride.<br/>“Happy to hear you have trust in me to be a good ruler one day. It’s assuring Oppa,” Kanika replied with a smile.<br/>“Ok you two go ahead with the meeting with your father. Convey my regards to him. I will see your mom before I leave for Seoul,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>Bambam and Kanika found their father reading some documents in his personal library. The siblings informed their decision regarding the royal role that they will take upon. Their Papa din’t seem surprised with their decision. He only questioned if that is what his children truly desired. The to be King was very vocal about his children’s happiness being the top priority and they shouldn’t feel obligated to take the role. Kanika made it clear to her father she is grateful to for the opportunity to serve the nation. He informed them he will have a word with their mother before he informs the current king about his grandchildren’s decision. <br/>After their meeting with their father, both the siblings retired to their respective rooms. Bambam informed all his cousins on the latest development in their group chat. He informed them to keep it under wraps as it is not official yet. The cousins were all supportive with the decision. Bambam called Yugyeom to inform him of the latest development.<br/>“Hello Bamie, How are you? Is everything fine?” came Yugyeom’s voice.<br/>“Yugs, did I wake you up?” Bambam enquired.<br/>“I was about to get up, I have a student to tutor at 6:30 AM,” Yugyeom replied.<br/>“Yugs I am worried for your health. Is your goal to over work yourself to death?” Bambam stated with concern.<br/>“Don’t be dramatic Bamie, I hardly over work. Now tell me what is going on with you?” Yugyeom replied.<br/>“I spoke to Nikki on my stance about the royal role and she was happy to step in. We informed Papa of our decision and he was fine with it,” Bambam stated.<br/>“That’s good to know. I feel better knowing that everything is fine with your decision and your family. When are you planning to be back in London?” Yugyeom stated.<br/>“I will take a week. Nikki is here, she wants to spend time with Papa and Mama before the coronation. I want to spend sometime with them too,” Bambam replied.<br/>“Enjoy your time. See you soon. I will let you go now,” Yugyeom stated and disconnected the call.<br/>There was a knock on the door as soon as the call ended and Yugyeom went to the door to see who it is. It surprises him to see the person standing at the door. He din’t expect the visitor to be at the door when Bambam was not in the country.<br/>“Ahh hi, come in. I guess you are not aware of Bambam being out of country,” Yugyeom suggested.<br/>“Yugi, I am aware of Bambam Oppa’s travel to Bangkok,” Yeojin replied.<br/>“I am not sure on the purpose of your visit, but make yourself comfortable. You know where everything is. I have to go for work. Please excuse me,” Yugyeom stated.<br/>“Yugi, please, don’t ignore me. I flew from Zurich just to see you,” Yeojin replied, looking hopefullt at Yugyeom.<br/>“Does Bambam or Nikki know that you are here?” Yugyeom inquired.<br/>“No,” Yeojin replied softly, looking down.<br/>“Does anyone in your family aware of your sudden trip to London?” Yugyeom questioned with concern.<br/>Yugyeom is met with silence this time. He looked at Yeojin who was standing close to the door; she was only carrying a handbag there was no luggage. She may want to be back in Zurich the same day he thought to his self. She kept looking at the floor, avoiding Yugyeom’s gaze. <br/>“Yeojin, stay home till I get back. Don’t go anywhere. Once I am back I will drive you to the airport. You can take the earliest flight to Zurich,” Yugyeom stated.<br/>“I am sorry to barge in without prior notice. Are you mad at me?” Yeojin enquired, voice filled with sorrow and eyes brimming with unshed tears.<br/>Yeojin seemed meek and distressed, Yugyeom felt his heart constrict looking at Yeojin. He wanted to comfort her, the strong desire to run his fingers through her hair is present but he held back. There were lines he couldn’t cross no matter how defeated Yeojin felt. <br/>“I am not angry Yeojin. I am sorry, but I have to rush now, I have a tutoring session in 20 minutes, I will be back in an hour. Please don’t leave,” Yugyeom stated.<br/>He got a nod from Yeojin, he rushed to freshen up and head out. On his way to work he called Bambam to inform him on Yeojin’s visit. <br/>“Yes Yugs, good morning once again. What’s up?” Bambam enquired, answering the call.<br/>“Yeojin is here,” Yugyeom stated.<br/>There was a brief silence before Bambam replied. “Is she alone? Does any of our cousins know that she is in London now?”<br/>“She said no one is aware of her travel to London,” Yugyeom replied.<br/>“Ok make sure you get her on a flight back to Zurich as soon as possible. If my cousins get a whiff of this, they will have my head on their plate. Don’t tell Yeojin that you informed me of her visit,” Bambam stated.<br/>“Ok I will update you once she boards the flight,” Yugyeom replied and disconnected the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delayed update. I will try to add chapters more consistently. Thank you all for the views. It's encouraging to go ahead with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugyeom is physically present for his tutoring session, but his mind is elsewhere. Seeing Yeojin knocking on his door early in the morning stirred many emotions in Yugyeom. He knew Yeojin through Bambam. Kanika and Yeojin used to visit Bambam during long weekends as they were studying in Zurich. Yugyeom knew the girls for past 6 years.<br/>Yeojin had a warm and docile personality. All of Yeojin’s cousins treated her like a princess,  but Yeojin was far from spoiled. She was respectful to everyone she came across, with a shy smile on her face. She was sensitive to people’s wants and needs, and at times people exploited her naivety. Nikki was the constant barrier who kept the harsh world away from Yeojin. <br/>Yugyeom witnessed Yeojin’s transformation from a pretty teenager to a beautiful young woman. She was elegant in her style and classy in her taste. She has soft rosy lips, with big sparkling eyes full of life, and a straight, delicate nose. She is slender in built and her appearance screamed innocence and vulnerability. She is cute in a girl-next-door type of way.<br/>Yeojin and Yugyeom are similar in certain ways, both are reserved, they cared for their loved ones and they believed in finding happiness in little things in life. <br/>Yeojin had puppy eyes for Yugyeom  since they were teens. Her feelings only grew for him, and she confessed to Yugyeom 3 years ago. Yugyeom always had a soft spot for Yeojin. He liked her all along, but he never acted on it. At some point he thought the thin line between like and love for Yeojin blurred. There was a time he wanted to accept her feelings, but circumstances changed and when Yeojin confessed her feelings of love towards him, he couldn't reciprocate them. <br/>Yeojin loves Yugyeom more than he’ll ever know, and Yugyeom loves her more than he’ll ever show. That is the tragedy of their beings. Bambam and Nikki were the only ones who knew of Yeojin’s affection for Yugyeom. Yeojin pleaded with them not to tell her brother or cousins. <br/>Yugyeom, finished with his tutoring, is back at his place. When he entered the hall, he sees Yeojin sleeping on the couch curled into a little ball. She looked sweet and defenseless. Yugyeom din’t have the heart to wake her up, but he needs to get her to the airport and get her on the earliest flight to Zurich.<br/>Yugyeom walked closer to the couch and called for Yeojin softly. She moved in her sleep but was not fully awake; he patted her on her shoulder lightly, this woke up Yeojin. <br/>“Yeojin, sorry to wake you up, I guess you must be tired, but we need to leave for the airport,” Yugyeom stated .<br/>“Yugi, what time is it now?” Yeojin asked, slightly feeling dazed.<br/>“It’s 7:20 AM,” Yugyeom replied.<br/>“Yugi it’s not been an hour since I am here, I want to talk to you. Please don’t ask me to leave, it’s not my intention to startle you with my unannounced presence,” Yeojin stated with tear-filled eyes looking at him who gaze was on her but his thoughts seemed preoccupied.<br/>Yugyeom could feel the torment in her voice. It broke his heart to see the girl he liked in such distress and sorrow. Yugyeom is aware he is the reason behind this angel’s grief. God must have made his heart out of stone not to surrender to this pure soul. Yeojin never faltered in her love for Yugyeom for the past 6 years. Yugyeom was her first love, sadly she is alone in her love and it only left her in pain.<br/>She never demanded Yugyeom to reciprocate her feelings. She was mindful not to make him uncomfortable, when they were in the same setting. Her affection is a constant even after Yugyeom dismissing her feelings. She waited on the sidelines, hoping one day she would become someone significant in his life.<br/>Yugyeom felt like a heartless bastard to disregard her feelings. He is aware that she set up a façade that Yugyeom’s indifference towards her din’t torment her. She never whined to Bambam or Nikki, either regarding the same. She made sure Bambam’s friendship with Yugyeom is not strained because of her predicament.<br/>“Yugi, please say something, tell me I don’t have to leave right away,” Yeojin pleaded softly.<br/>“Yeojina, you know I can’t let you stay. I don’t want you to be in trouble with your family. Your actions have consequences for not just you, but also for Bambam and Nikki. Did you think about them before you flew here?” Yugyeom stated, he knew his words were harsh, but he had to make sure she doesn’t get in trouble with her family for this little stunt.<br/>Guilt consumed Yeojin at Yugyeom’s words. Head hung low, she replied with tears falling down her cheeks, “I am sorry, I am being selfish. I do not intend to get anyone in trouble, I just wanted to see you and talk to you before I run out of the chances to see you, I am graduating in few months and I will go back to Seoul Yugi. I am worried that our paths may not cross or you would avoid the direction I am in,” she stated with hurt in her voice. “I am sorry to ruin your day, I will hire a cab to get to the airport, I will take my leave, you take care,” she said.<br/>“Yeojin I want to take you to the airport, let me do it please. I will be at peace if I know that you are safe and back on a plane to Zurich,” Yugyeom stated. “Do you have a return ticket booked?” Yugyeom enquired.<br/>Yeojin informed him she din’t have a return ticket, they checked for the earliest flights and availability of seats. They found a British Airways flight flying from London City Airport to Zurich. It is roughly 2 hour drive from the place Yugyeom lived. They started their journey to the airport in silence. <br/>“Call me once you land in Zurich and please don’t do this again. I want you to be safe and happy,” Yugyeom stated.<br/>Yeojin nodded her head in agreement with tears flowing down her cheeks. She is here to pour her heart out to Yugyeom, he din’t give her a chance to share her heart. The sense of rejection stung her deep.<br/>“Yeojina, you are smart, caring and beautiful, you are precious to everyone in your family, you shouldn’t cry over a guy like me. You shouldn’t waste your love on someone who doesn’t reciprocate your affection,” Yugyeom stated, trying to convince her he is not worth her affection and tears.<br/>“Yugi, I am surrounded by people that love me, I don’t mind sharing my love with someone who can’t love me back. I have enough love for both of us, and I can wait for a lifetime for you to acknowledge my feelings for you,” Yeojin replied with a newfound confidence in her voice. <br/>Her answer rendered Yugyeom speechless. She is never this forward with her feelings and her stance, she din’t hold back with her thoughts this time. <br/>“Yugi, I know I am being brazen, but hear me out for once, we both are drowning under the waves of words we aren’t saying. I wish you’d look at me like the way I look at you. I wish you’d love me the way I love you,” Yeojin stated softly, staring at the window.<br/>“I am worried that I may lose the chance to share my love with you, I am worried that I may never be someone significant in your life. I am scared thinking there will be a day when our paths cross, and you might treat me as a stranger, I had tried loving you less but that hurts just the same,” Yeojin stated with hurt evident in her expression.<br/>“I just want a kiss. A kiss accepting I am yours with heart and soul, a kiss to tell me, you trust your lips against mine, to prove to me I can still see the world with my eyes closed. A kiss to remind me actions truly do speak louder than words,” Yeojin whispered, looking at Yugyeom with tears in her eyes.<br/>Time stood still for a moment. Yeojin’s confession pierced through his heart, crumbling his resolve. He was adamant on denying his love for her. He acknowledged his feelings for Yeojin ran deeper than he gave them credit for. He drove the car to the side lane, halted the vehicle and turned the emergency blinkers on. <br/>He removed their seat belts, his eyes fixed on Yeojin’s face. He swiftly picked her up from the passenger seat and placed her on his lap. He placed a hand on her waist, and his other hand went on her neck, bending her neck to kiss her on her delicate lips.<br/>He kissed her intensely; he wanted her to believe that he belongs to her, and he loves her with all his heart. He needed to convey he was sorry to put her through such agony.<br/>Startled by the intensity of the situation, it took Yeojin a moment to realize what was happening. Her heart raced once it dawned on her that Yugyeom is reciprocating her feelings and she welcomed his kiss. <br/>It seemed like an eternity the lovers were embraced in a warm void insulated from reality, as the moment slowly dissolved they gradually noticed the passing cars. Yeojin snuggled into Yugyeom stating in a soft coy tone “I wish this moment lasted longer,… maybe forever”.<br/>Yugyeom is overwhelmed, no longer in control, as his emotions had taken over. His feelings out weighed his logical mind as he smelled the sweet perfume. He had found the happiness he had denied himself and his angel. The only honest thing he could say was, “I love you, I have always loved you. I am sorry that I have put you through hell,”. He wanted to explain his stoic attitude to Yeojin apologize for the pain he inflicted on her as he let her heart bleed. Some emotions are so complex that it cannot be translated to words. <br/>His eyes are filled with tears, he is not sure if it was due to happiness or uncertainty of his place in Yeojin’s future. He doubted if his presence in Yeojin’s life will put her through tough times. <br/>“Yeojina, I promise you I will never let go when things turn grim. I can’t promise you it is all sunshine and rainbows from here on. We will face obstacles going forward, but I will do everything in my capacity to be by your side for the rest of our lives,” Yugyeom promised.<br/>“Yugi, you can’t comprehend how happy you have made me today. I trust you. I trust your promise and I also promise that no matter what happens I will not leave your side,” Yeojin replied with tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face.<br/>“I want you to keep this between us. I trust Bambam and Kanika, we can let them know of our relationship. I want you to concentrate on your education, also don’t give any reason for your family to suspect your actions,” Yugyeom stated.<br/>“I will be careful, don’t worry about me. Let’s get going, I have a flight to catch and this is a memorable visit for me and I hope the farewell will be equally meaningful,” Yeojin replied with a cheeky grin.<br/>Yugyeom drove Yeojin to the airport and before they parted ways, he gave her a warm hug and an affectionate kiss on her forehead. They din’t know farewells can be this hard, but they promised each other to visit as often as possible. With heavy hearts they finally parted ways, anxious about the future and hopes of staying together for life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanika knocked on her brother’s door as he was waiting for an update from Yugyeom. <br/>“Bro, did you know that Jinni flew to London?” Kanika enquired with a puzzled look.<br/>“Did you talk to Yeojin?” Bambam answered Nikki with a question.<br/>“Yes, she called me a moment ago, the conversation was very brief. She is boarding her flight to Zurich as we speak,” Kanika’s conversation is interrupted by the ringing of Bambam’s cell phone.<br/>“Yugi is calling give me a minute,” Bambam stated before answering the phone.<br/>“Hey Yugi, what is going on?” Bambam enquired.<br/>“Hey Bamie, I dropped Yeojin at the airport, she maybe boarding her flight now,” Yugyeom replied.<br/>“Yeah Jinni called Nikki a minute earlier and told her she is about to board her flight. Nikki was telling me about the call and you called me,” Bambam updated Yugyeom.<br/>“Bamie,” Yugyeom called, and there is a pause, Yugyeom din’t utter a word for a minute and he proceeded “I admitted to Yeojin, that I love her,” Yugyeom stated with an emotion in his tone.<br/>It was quiet for a moment, Bambam din’t reply he gazed at his sister who is watching him, she gave him a knowing smile. Bambam understood that Yeojin may have shared the news with Nikki in their brief conversation.<br/>“Are you sure about this Yugi?” Bambam enquired with a thoughtful expression playing on his face.<br/>“I lament not reciprocating her feelings earlier, I have put her through a great deal of agony. You know how sure I am about my feelings towards her,” Yugyeom replied.<br/>“I am happy for both of you. I believe you are good for each other and you deserve each other,” Bambam stated with a calmness in his demeanour.<br/>“Let’s stay quiet about this, none in the family needs to know that my little sister Jinni has a boyfriend now,” Bambam added.<br/>“Things will get ugly once her family gets a wind of us, isn’t it?” Yugyeom stated as a matter-of-factly. “I am worried for Yeojin, I don’t want her to suffer just to have me in her life Bamie,” Yugyeom stated with pain evident in his voice.<br/>“Yugi, you denied Jinni and yourself the happiness for so long for the same reason and both of you were miserable. Now that you finally allowed yourself and Jinni to be happy, I want you to know that no matter how ugly things get between you and our family, you and Jinni will always have me on your side,” Bambam stated. <br/>“You and Jinni deserve to be happy. I agree that it will not be easy for you both, but I also believe that you both are strong enough to stand your ground and fight for each other,” Bambam added.<br/>“It means a lot Bamie, thank you for trusting me with your sister. I will cherish her for life,” Yugyeom replied emotionally.<br/>“I know you will Gyeomie, when I am back let’s celebrate for the big decisions we made in our lives,” Bambam stated cheerfully.<br/>“See you soon,” replied Yugyeom and the call ended.<br/>“So Yugi is officially family now,” Kanika enquired with a smile on her face.<br/>“He has been for a long time Nikki, whether or not he is with Yeojin makes no effect. He is as much a family as you and Yeojin are to me,” Bambam replied.<br/>“I would feel jealous but I will let it pass as it’s Yugi we are talking about, after all how can I compete with your husband?” Kanika mocked Bambam.<br/>“I guess I have to divorce Yugi as he is technically cheating on me with my sister, Oh this is scandalous,” Bambam faked a shocked expression.<br/>Kanika and Bambam laughed at each-others antiques. There was never a dull moment when the siblings were together. They were rooting for Yugyeom and Yeojin. Kanika couldn’t wait to talk to Yeojin, she wanted to share her happiness on the latest developments. Kanika knew how much Yeojin wished Yugyeom to reciprocate her feelings. She only prayed for happiness for the young couple.</p>
<p>While Kanika was appealing to god for the young couple’s bliss, Jaebeom at the other end of the world is praying for someone to make it alive. He received a call from his friend Lennox few minutes earlier; it was not for a happy reason. He is rushing to his friend’s apartment to be a support in the distressing time. It din’t take too long to reach his destination and when Jaebeom knocked on his friend’s door his friend Lennox greeted him with red puffy eyes and an expression that showed distress. <br/>Jaebeom gave him a comforting hug and lead him to the couch in the living room. He is not sure how to make his friend feel better; he isn't sure how often Lennox had been in a comparative circumstance. Jaebeom himself is on edge and is tormented due to the current situation, he din’t know how to hold back his tears and comfort his friend. All Jaebeom could do was hold his friend Lenny’s hand and sit there in silence, hoping his friend would know that he is not alone in the distressing time. Jaebeom din’t know how long they sat in silence when the silence is broken by the ring tone of Lennox’s cellphone. <br/>Lennox looked at Jaebeom for assurance, knowing that this call has the potential to make them both devastated or give them the news that they are frantically praying for. Jaebeom gave him a assuring nod to answer the call.<br/>“Yes, it’s Lennox Blair speaking,” his voice was strained with anxiety and after the initial phrase Lennox held his breath tuning in to the individual on the other end of the call, tears ran down his cheeks as he finished the call.<br/>Jaebeom felt extreme agony, he felt his heart may quit any pretense of pulsating all together, the grief he is enduring is over whelming. He din’t know the outcome of the call and his friend’s tears made his mind reach the worst plausible outcome. Lennox slumped into Jaebeom with a relieved cry as he disconnected the call.<br/>“Jae, Ale made it alive, my sis is out of danger,” Lennox stated with emotions overwhelming him. <br/>Jaebeom is past alleviated. Never has he encountered such a circumstance in his life. Never had he been in a situation where his beloved is battling for life. It is a sobering experience for him. He couldn’t comprehend what Lennox went thorough every time he received such phone calls.<br/>Lennox is in the same masters program in M.I.T as Jaebeom. He is a dear friend of Jaebeom for nearly two years. He is perhaps the kindest souls Jaebeom has come across. Despite the fact that Lennox and Jaebeom were in a similar class, that isn't the manner by which he became more acquainted with Lennox. His cousin Jinyoung is the one who introduced Lennox to Jaebeom. <br/>Jinyoung can be a knight in shining armour when it came to his potential conquests till he gets into their pants. Sadly Lennox succumbed to the deceiving charm, however Lennox didn’t do one-night stands and Jinyoung quickly realized that in their first meeting. Lennox was a beautiful guy and Jinyoung loved a challenge, he couldn’t pass the opportunity to devour Lennox so he started courting Lennox. That was how he got introduced to Jaebeom and rest of the group.<br/>It peaked Jaebeom’s curiosity about Lennox, who seemed to have Jinyoung’s attention on him for quite a while. Jaebeom got to know more about Lennox as days went by and he realized that Lennox is a beautiful person inside and out. <br/>Jaebeom warned Jinyoung not to hurt Lennox and quit playing with his emotions, he also cautioned Lennox about Jinyoung and his Casanova image. Tragically Lennox was so blinded by the façade that Jinyoung upheld, it came as a shock to Lennox when Jinyoung dumped him after getting what he wanted all along. This incident brought Lennox and Jaebeom together more than they have imagined. Jaebeom grew protective of his naïve friend.<br/>Lennox came from an American working class family, his mother passed away shortly after giving birth to Lennox. Lennox grew up with his elder sister Alexis and their father. His father served as a doctor in the US army. His elder sister is serving in the armed forces. Their father met with a tragic accident when Lennox was 14-year-old. From then on, it was just him and his elder sister Ale.<br/>Jaebeom met Lennox's elder sister when Lennox was nursing his heart break. To say that she is intimidating is an understatement. She is 3 years older to Lennox and Jaebeom; she had an aura of extreme confidence and a piercing gaze that few can withstand without cowering.<br/>She was pissed with Jaebeom as she assumed that Jaebeom played a part in whatever went down between her brother and Jaebeom’s cousin Jinyoung. Lennox persuaded her that it is not the case and Jaebeom had cautioned him on Jinyoung and he failed to see the true face of Jinyoung.<br/>Despite the fact that Jaebeom was intimidated by Alexis at the time he also admired her for her fierce attitude to protect her sibling. The admiration he had for her slowly turned into friendship and as he got to know her deeper he couldn’t help but get smitten by her charm and courage.<br/>Jaebeom made an effort to get to know her better, Alexis din’t make it easy for Jaebeom as she was testing his intentions. Lennox was happy that Jaebeom was interested in his sister and he advised Jaebeom that his sister can be hard headed but she has a heart of gold. Lennox tried persuading his sister that Jaebeom is truly a gentleman and she should give him a chance rather than push him away.<br/>Jaebeom and Alexis have been together for almost an year and half now. Jaebeom is not sure if what they have can be termed as being together, as Alexis is away serving her country most of the time and Jaebeom has no clue where she is or when she may return. They do see each other maybe once in 3 – 4 months for a day or two. They don’t talk regularly and Jaebeom for the most part is not aware of where Alexis is and what she is up to. <br/>Jaebeom understood that she worked in the armed forces and there is certain degree of confidentiality that is involved with her line of work, so he could never press her to justify her disappearance for months at a time with absolutely no form of contact. He was not sure if Alexis has Jaebeom in her planned future, this is one of the reason he kept his relationship from all his cousins as he is not sure where he is standing in the relationship. He wanted to talk to Alexis regarding their future for a while now as he is about to finish his post grad and move back to Seoul, sadly he is not able to get in touch with her for the past 3 months. Tonight he was shocked to receive a call from Lennox stating that Ale is in a critical condition battling for life.<br/>Jaebeom realized a few things tonight. He doesn’t want to let go of Alexis, the doubts he had on their relationship status are gone. All he needed is to ensure that Alexis remains in his life forever as he is madly in love with her, even if it means he has to persuade her or wait for her to say yes to him or regardless of whether he needs to shuffle between South Korea and America he is eager to do all that for her.<br/>He concluded that Alexis severely down played the risks in her profession and there is consistently a likelihood that these situations will rehash in the future. He is not sure if he could live with the fact that his beloved is constantly facing danger in her line of work. Even with all the uncertainty regarding how his relationship would work if they are going to live in two different continents, he wanted to commit to it. He wanted Alexis to be up and about so he could see her again and promise her; he is happy to cross the oceans countless times just to be with her if she permits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson has been busy since he returned to Hongkong, his family ventured into a great deal of business sectors but entertainment isn’t one of them. Jackson had a passion in music and he wanted to create a platform for talented musicians. He and Jaebeom had shared this passion for quite a while. Unfortunately, none of their family considered it a lucrative business. <br/>Jackson and Jaebeom has discussed about it enthusiastically over the years and they wanted to start something on their own even if it on a small scale, they wanted to start something of their own which they are passionate about and see it grow.<br/>Jackson is travelling to Seoul for business and furthermore to talk about with Jaebeom regarding their music platform. He will be in Seoul for 3 days, Jinyoung has been updated about his brief trip.<br/>Jackson saw Jinyoung waving at him at the arrival gate in Incheon and he waved back, seeing his best friend for the first time after they left Boston.<br/>“Hey Jackie,” Jinyoung welcomed him engulfing in a warm embrace.<br/>“Hey, I missed you, Jackson hugged him back.<br/>“I’m happy that you are here,” Jinyoung replied.<br/>“So what’s up with the abrupt travel plan? Is everything fine?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“There is an issue with one supplier and I had to make this sudden trip, I was informed regarding it yesterday afternoon,” Jackson stated while both were walking to the car that is waiting.<br/>“I hope I am not holding you up from work, you din’t really have to come and pick me from the airport,” Jackson added.<br/>“Jacks, you don’t have to worry about it, I am where I want to be,” Jinyoung replied with a frown on his face.<br/>“So what’s the plan now? Do you have to meet the supplier right away or do you have time for breakfast? Where are you staying? Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“I have to meet the suppliers at 1 in the afternoon, I have time for breakfast and I am hoping to stay at the Gangnam guest house, although I am not sure if it’s in a liveable condition or not,” Jackson replied.<br/>“Why? Is the guest house under renovation? Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“No Henry is living there for past few weeks, I tried calling him to inform of my arrival but he din’t answer my call,” Jackson replied.<br/>“Your cousin Henry the crazy is here in Seoul? What is he doing here? Is he in trouble again?  Please don’t tell that your crazy ass cousin is the actual reason for such a sudden trip to Seoul,” Jinyoung enquired with curiosity.<br/>“Hahahaha, Nyoungie you will have a hard time believing it yet Henry has changed a great deal. He is no more that old Henry the crazy. You have no clue about how alleviated his folks and my folks are with his change. Thanks to his time in some monastery where he spent few months, it did good for him,” Jackson replied.<br/>“So what is he doing here? Isn’t he supposed to be in either Canada or Hongkong taking care of the family business?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“You know that he was a musical prodigy, right? He has been focusing on producing music for sometime and he met few other artists who are very prominent in Seoul underground music scene, so he has been spending his time here collaborating with them, in fact I want to talk to Jaebeom about Henry and his friends. Maybe we can start our dream project with introducing these guys,” Jackson replied.<br/>“Oh god, Jaebeom will flip the moment you mention Henry, he will think you are not being serious with this passion of yours. Jacks, why would you do that? Jaebeom has been unbearable from the time he returned from Boston, I thought I struggled to settle in but when compared to how Jaebeom has been on the edge for the past four months I am an angle,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“Ya what’s up with Jaebeom, lately he has been distracted to say the least, he isn’t as enthusiastic as before when I spoke to him regarding the music platform. Is everything ok in your family? Lately he seems to shut himself off,” Jackson enquired.<br/>“I truly don’t have an idea what is going on with him. He extended his stay in Boston for a month after his masters program ended and it appeared as though he din’t have any desire to return to Seoul. Grand pa Im gave him an ultimatum to be back in Seoul, so Jaebeom came to Seoul four months ago, but he has been distant to everyone since then,” Jinyoung answered.<br/>“Jaebeom informed me he is free tonight, so will you join us tonight?” Jackson questioned.<br/>“Sure I am free tonight, let me know the location and time?” Jinyoung stated.<br/>“We haven’t decided where we will meet and at what time. I will give you guys a heads up once I am done with my meeting with the supplier, drop me off at the guest house after breakfast and I will go ahead with my schedule for the day and let’s meet tonight,” Jackson informed.<br/>After their quick breakfast Jinyoung drove Jackson to the guest house and luckily the gate keeper informed them that Henry is home. Jackson bid his farewell and reminded him he will call him about tonight’s plan. <br/>When Jackson entered the living room with luggage in his hand he came across a guy vacuuming the living room carpet, his back facing Jackson and the stranger din’t seem to notice Jackson’s presence, Jackson assumed he may be working as a caretaker for this guest house.<br/>“Hey there,” Jackson greeted. The stranger din’t respond as Jackson’s voice got drowned in the noise the vacuum cleaner was making. Jackson went closer to the guy and tapped on his shoulder to let him know of his presence.<br/>The stranger yelped in surprise and looked at Jackson with curious eyes.<br/>“I am sorry I din’t intend to startle you. I just wanted to know where Henry is. Jackson stated with an apologetic smile.<br/>“He is upstairs, may I know who you are?” The stranger replied.<br/>Jackson is taken aback when it finally dawned on him how stunning this stranger looked. To top that he had an amazing voice deep but smooth and calm at the same time. Jackson pondered who this stranger is. He has never seen him before at the guest house, but he also is visiting it after 2 years so they might have hired someone new to take care of this place. The stranger din’t seem like he belonged here. Jackson can see that he has some Asian features, but he seemed different. Jackson din’t realize that he is staring at that guy without answering the stranger’s inquiry till Henry slapped him on his shoulder and brought him out of his reviere.<br/>“Hey Wang Long, what are you doing here my dear baby brother and stop drooling,” Henry greeted Jackson.<br/>“Ah hey brother, it’s nice seeing you. I was just asking about you to this person,” Jackson stated, looking flustered at being caught staring at the stranger.<br/>“I am sorry my name is Jackson, I am Henry’s cousin, I was just lost in thought I din’t mean to stare at you, sorry once again,” Jackson apolozied to the stranger.<br/>“Are you hired recently? I have never seen you before,” Jackson added.<br/>The stranger looked more flustered than Jackson, and he seemed to struggle to come up with an answer for Jackson’s question.<br/>“Gracious my god Jiaer, he isn’t working for this guest house, he is my friend,” Henry stated with an offended look.<br/>“Oh, I am truly sorry, I saw you cleaning, and I assumed that… please forget I said anything, this is really awkward my apologies,” Jackson expressed in a rush embarrassment apparent all over.<br/>“Yien, this is my maternal cousin Jackson, he is my baby brother I told you about,” Henry stated gesturing towards Jackson.<br/>“Jackson, this is my Yien an exceptionally dear friend of mine,” Henry stated.</p>
<p>“Hi Jackson, I am sorry I din’t know who you are and Henry din’t say anything about you coming today,” Yien replied with a small smile and a slight bow as a greeting.<br/>“Please there is no reason to be sorry, I haven’t got the chance to inform Henry that I will be here, it is a sudden trip,” Jackson replied politely.<br/>“Yien, why are you vacuuming the place, I told you that you need not do it. Why not sit and relax,” Henry stated.<br/>“Ahh ok, I will leave you two to catch up, I will be upstairs, call me if you need me,” Yien stated.<br/>As they saw Yien leaving the room Jackson turned to his cousin with a questioning look.<br/>“Is he staying here? Who is he?” What do you mean by an “exceptionally dear friend of mine?” Jackson enquired with air quote gestures for the last part.<br/>“Oh, my baby brother is all inquisitive about the entrancing mystery man,” Henry teased Jackson.<br/>“Goodness please Henry don’t be Juvenile, you know what I mean,” Jackson feigned exacerbation at his cousin.<br/>“All right for your information yes the exceptionally dear friend of mine is staying here with me for a few days and that is all you need to know about him,” Henry responded with air quotes gesture mimicking his cousin’s actions earlier.<br/>To say that Jackson is curious about Henry’s exceptionally dear friend Yien is an understatement. Henry was never clandestine about anything, at least with Jackson he was an open book. Jackson is certain that Henry is into women and there is no chance of romantic angle involved in this case. The way Henry denied any information about Yien intrigued Jackson about the stranger. He hoped that Yien is not taking advantage of Henry’s generosity. <br/>“Jiaer, stop zoning out, what’s going on? What’s with the unexpected appearance in Seoul?” Henry enquired.<br/>“Ahh, there is an issue with one supplier so I need to be here. So how are things going on with your music and the underground scene?” Jackson stated.<br/>“It’s going pretty well, Joonie is pretty excited after he spoke to you the last time. Do you really think you guys can kick start your dream project and launch us guys as artists?” Henry enquired with curiosity.<br/>“I listened to the music that you guys made and I will be straightforward, you all are great at what you do. I am not saying this since you are my cousin, I genuinely accept that you folks are incredible at what you do. Every one of you has your one of a kind style of music and shading. We need to make sense of how to assemble it all in an amicable manner. The reason I din’t commit anything to Joonie or you is I need to persuade Jaebeom to see what I see,” Jackson stated.<br/>“Convincing Jaebeom would be a mammoth task, considering me being part of the band. I am famous for being Henry the crazy and Jaebeom wouldn’t want to be part of anything that involves me,” Henry expressed with a doubtful expression.<br/>“Don’t worry about that, I believe that your music speaks for you. I have to get him to hear your music somehow. Then I believe that I can hook him up to this idea,” Jackson replied.<br/>“Oh, this is great then, we are playing tonight at one of the underground bars maybe you can welcome Jaebeom to see us playing perhaps it could help with the persuading part,” Henry stated looking hopeful.<br/>“That is a good idea, I am supposed to meet Jaebeom tonight, text me the location and time we will be there for your performance,” Jackson stated with a grin.<br/>“Cool, will let the guys know that we need to be extra prepared tonight,” Henry stated with an enthusiastic smile.<br/>“Ok brother will see you tonight, I need freshen up and head for my meeting. Good luck with your performance tonight,” Jackson stated.<br/>Jackson went to one of the empty bedrooms to freshen up and take his leave while Henry went upstairs to talk to Yien.<br/>“Yien,” Henry knocked on the door.<br/>“Come in,” Yien stated opening the door for Henry.<br/>“I want a favour from you and you can’t deny me of it,” Henry stated.<br/>“What is it Henry?” Yien looked at him with slight skepticism in his eyes.<br/>“Tonight is very important for me and I want you to be there as emotional support,” Henry stated.<br/>“I am here for you Henry, whatever you want support for,” Yien replied with a soft smile.<br/>“Ok, now that you have promised me you will be my emotional strength on my important night, you will come with me to the venue that I will play tonight for support,” Henry stated.<br/>“What I din’t say that I am coming anywhere with you. I said I am here with you for support. When I say here, I literally mean here in this house, not at your venue,” Yien expressed with a disapproval on his face.<br/>“Oh, come on Yien don’t do this to me. You know how much I have been trying to succeed in making music and making it available on a wider platform. There is a potential investor who will see us playing tonight. I want you to be there for me, I am mindful of the fact that you have never been to a bar before, however trust me I will ensure that you won’t feel strange. You will be with me backstage so you don’t have to worry about anything,” Henry pleaded.<br/>“Ok fine, I will go with you tonight, please note that this will be my first and last time,” Yien stated.<br/>“Thank you Yien, you are an angel, I will lend you some clothes that you can wear tonight,” Henry stated with excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. I want to apologize for disappearing for so long. Between my studies and work and the pandemic looming on all of us, I couldn’t give much time to the story and I didn’t want to post a half-hearted work. Also, I question my abilities in writing an engaging story since this is my first ever try on writing. There are authors out there who write amazing characters and engaging stories, I strive to at least do 1% of what they achieve through their stories. I urge you to be patient with my work and forgive me if my story telling is not up to the mark. I will try to keep up with the story as regular as possible. Thank you for the support. Leave comments if you have feedback............................................................</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late afternoon by the time Jinyoung arrived at Jaebeom’s office. He entered Jaebeom’s cabin without a knock and found his cousin at his desk gazing at the city’s skyline. Jinyoung has been seeing Jaebeom’s faraway looks since he returned from Boston. He isn’t sure what is bothering his cousin. He attempted to address Jaebeom regarding his current state of being however he met with either utter silence or annoyed looks. His cousin had the tendency to lock everything down till the lid on his emotions blew wide open.<br/>
“Jaebeom-ah, I and Jackson were trying to reach you, why were you not answering the calls?” Jinyoung addressed.<br/>
“My phone is on silent mode,” is the only reply Jaebeom gave even without looking at Jinyoung.<br/>
“Seunie is trying to reach you to share time and location for tonight’s get together,” Jinyoung stated, making himself comfortable in the chair opposite Jaebeom.<br/>
“Are you even listening to me?” Jinyoung asked with annoyance when he didn’t receive any response from his cousin.<br/>
“I will talk to Jackson,” Jaebeom stated while standing up for his seat and walking towards the door, leaving Jinyoung behind.<br/>
Jinyoung sighed, looking at Jaebeom’s retreating figure. It has been like this for a while now, Jaebeom escaping Jinyoung before he could question Jaebeom what he is distracted about. He decided to call Jackson and give him a heads up that Jaebeom might not show up tonight.<br/>
“Did you talk to Jaebeom?” is the opening sentence from Jackson when answered Jinyoung’s call.<br/>
“I saw him but couldn’t get the message across, he left the office as soon as I started talking to him. I have a feeling he might not show up tonight,” Jinyoung exclaimed.<br/>
“I expected this, I will meet him in few hours and drag him to the venue tonight. Just let me know where he will be in the next 3 hours,” Jackson stated.<br/>
“Will do that, also I have some work that I need to attend to so I will meet you at the club tonight,” Jinyoung stated.<br/>
“Ya, sure will see you soon.” Jackson added before disconnecting the call.<br/>
It’s been few months since all the three hung out, Jinyoung can only hope that his cousin won’t ditch them in the last minute. However, he knew Jackson will get the job done either by whining or hogging Jaebeom’s personal space till he agrees. Jackson can be very persistent when he wants to, maybe Jackson can try to make Jaebeom talk about what is bothering him.<br/>
Jackson didn’t anticipate that the negotiations with the supplier would go for this long, it seems the supplier wanted a bigger percentage of the profit margin that he agreed to during the initial deal. It took a lot of going back and forth between his team and the supplier’s team to come to terms where both parties are satisfied. He is running late; he is supposed to drive to Jaebeom’s pent house pick him up and drive them to the bar. His cousin Henry will be disappointed if they didn’t make it to his performance.<br/>
“Hey Nyoungie,”<br/>
“Hey, is Jaebeom giving you a hard time?” Jinyoung enquired, answering the call.<br/>
“Not yet, I am running late I am yet to drive to Jaebeom’s place and drag his ass out, I tried calling Henry and Namjoon both of them are not answering the call. Can you go ahead to the bar and let Henry know I am running late and if possible, ask him if he could delay his group’s performance by an hour? I am sure I will be there with Jaebeom by 11 PM,” Jackson assured.<br/>
“Jackie, don’t tell me I will end up alone in the bar with your crazy cousin,” Jinyoung grumbled.<br/>
“Hey, you won’t be alone, there will be a ton of people in the bar. Anyway, I’ll be there with Jaebeom, just talk to Henry for me, you can find him in the dressing behind the stage,” Jackson promised.<br/>
Jackson arriving at Jaebeom’s flat rang the doorbell. He sat tight for few moments and understanding that Jaebeom probably won’t open the door; he punched in the pass code for entry, which he got from Jinyoung and let himself in. At the point when he strolled into the living room, he saw Jaebeom lying on the carpeted floor in front of his flat screen TV with earphones on. He went and stood in front of Jaebeom to announce his presence.<br/>
“What the …!!! How did you get in?” a startled Jaebeom asked Jackson, who is staring at him without saying a word.<br/>
“Nyoungie, gave me the pass code, I let myself in as you were not answering the doorbell or my calls,” Jackson stated with a shrug.<br/>
“Get ready we are going out for dinner; I am not moving from this spot without you. You can mope all you need however you are accompanying me.” Jackson stated determined.<br/>
“I am not in the mood, Jack, leave me alone.” Jaebeom sulked, hoping Jackson would leave him alone.<br/>
“I want to be an understanding friend, but this has gone far too long and I am here to drag your aloof ass out of this place whether or not you like it. I am ready to hear whatever is troubling you, but it looks like you don’t want to talk about it. So, I will not force you to open up, however I am not letting you be alone tonight. It’s been a long time since 3 of us hung out together. You better get ready and get going.” Jackson stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.<br/>
“Fine, I will come. Try not to gripe on the off chance that I am not merry enough for your disposition.” Jaebeom stated with annoyance, leaving for his bedroom to get changed.<br/>
Jinyoung headed to Itaewon where the underground bar is located. It’s been a couple of years since he visited this part of the town. It appeared a lot different from what he remembered. He could see a lot of foreigners in the area. It is well known that a lot of expats community lives in this part of the city. It looked vibrant and engaging. The bar he is looking for named Itaewon Class was located towards the end of a narrow alley filled with cafes and restaurants. The atmosphere in the bar is more relaxed it reminded him of the pubs young people frequent in Britain. He started looking around for Henry, unable to find him. He enquired the staff if they could direct him to Henry.<br/>
“Am I seeing right? Is it really the Great Park Jinyoung gracing this modest bar?” a voice expressed with mockery and amusement.<br/>
Jinyoung turned around to see the source of this mockery and is surprised to find Kim Seok Jin scrutinizing him.<br/>
“Are you lost, Mr. Park? Or then again living abroad benefited you and disposed of the stick that was up your snooty arse? Seokjin asked.<br/>
“It’s good to see you too, Jin. Aren’t you classy for this setting? Jinyoung said with a smirk.<br/>
“I am too classy for a tragic excuse like you, not so much for this place.”<br/>
“Good to know nothing changed even after a decade,” Jinyoung stated with a warm smile. It’s been a decade since he saw Jin. Their history together was not a pleasant one, at least for Jin. No wonder he isn’t pleased to see him here. Jin is kind hearted, beautiful, intelligent, funny and came from an affluent family. Seokjin is a keeper. Unfortunately, that was not the case a decade ago when Jinyoung dumped Seokjin like a blistering potato after their summer romance. They might be young for a serious relationship a decade ago, but Jinyoung didn’t have to blatantly cheat on Jin to break his heart. Does he lament doing that? May be a bit. Does he still find Seok Jin still charming? He would be a liar in the event that he said no. Now that his short summer romance is standing right in front of him looking enchanting, is he going to pursue his ex flame again? Probably not, Jin is sufficiently astute to show Jinyoung his place on the off chance that he tries something.<br/>
“So how is life?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>
“Life is incredible, you not being part of it truly makes a difference.”<br/>
“Why do I feel that there is a note of sarcasm when you speak to me?” Jinyoung asked, even though he knew why he is being subjected to this mockery.<br/>
“A note? More like a symphony! Don’t expect any less from me. I always pay back what they deserve with generosity. Any how do everyone a favour and make yourself sparse.” With that, Seokjin disappeared into the background.<br/>
This is not what I was expecting tonight, Seokjin can be as scary as he can be sweet, Jinyoung thought to himself. He needs to find Henry and relay the message before it’s too late. He enquired with a waitress about the dressing room for the performers and headed in that direction, hoping to find Henry.<br/>
Jinyoung found Henry talking to someone. As he walked towards them, Henry recognized Jinyoung and is delighted to see him. He leaped on the Jinyoung to give him a bear hug. The energy and the positive attitude is a common thing for the Henry and his cousin Jackson. After the initial greetings, Henry acquainted Jinyoung with Namjoon. In Henry’s words Namjoon is the underground scene superstar who will take this world by storm one day, and that day is not excessively far. Namjoon seemed to be a little bashful and humble, shrugged it off with a laugh.<br/>
Jinyoung informed, Jackson is running a little late due to a meeting he had with the suppliers and he is on his way with Jaebeom. Jinyoung asked if it is possible for them to move the band’s performance to an hour later. Henry expressed that the whole night plan is running somewhat late as they had some technical issues with the bar’s sound system, so different entertainers are as yet sitting tight for their turn and it would be a decent hour and half when it’s their chance to perform.<br/>
Their conversation is hindered by somebody searching out for Henry and Namjoon. As Namjoon pardoned himself Henry inquired whether Jinyoung might want to wait in the dressing room till Jackson and Jaebeom arrives at the scene. Jinyoung isn’t sure whether to go in as there would be entertainers who might dress or rehearsing, they may not like an outsider intruding their space.<br/>
Seeing Jinyoung’s hesitance, Henry informed it is mostly his band mates and friends in there and he can introduce himself.<br/>
Jinyoung choose to return to the bar and get himself a beverage and trust that his companions will show up.<br/>
As he is walking to the bar, he glanced at the stage where few performers are testing their instruments. Something or rather someone grabbed his attention. This person looked awfully familiar to the person Jinyoung had on his mind since his visit to Bhutan. The person in his line of vision looks strikingly similar except for the fact that he has full grown hair on his head, he is dressed casually and is in Korea.<br/>
Jinyoung couldn’t believe what he is seeing. He questioned if it’s his mind tricking him by playing out his fantasies or could it be a random person who looks scarily similar! There seemed to be no logical explanation for a to be ordained monk from a faraway kingdom to appear in an underground bar in Korea in casual clothing.<br/>
He wanted to approach the guy to confirm what he is seeing is in fact real and him not hallucinating. The said guy seemed to check the piano while in conversation with one of the performers. Jinyoung is about to walk towards the stage when he heard someone calling for Yien.<br/>
Jinyoung’s mind is in overdrive the moment he heard the name. He turned his head to the source of the voice only to find Seokjin calling Yien’s name out and the said doppelganger turned to Seokjin and signalled him something. Jinyoung froze for a moment, realising it is in fact Yien, to be ordained monk he met in Bhutan who seemed to take an awful lot of Jinyoung’s head space for a while. How on earth does he know Seokjin of all people, it is very unlikely they would have met in a monastery.<br/>
What in heaven’s name is going on? Is it a day of “Surprise you wouldn’t never expect to see me here, but here I am.”? First it was Seokjin, the last person he would have expected to see in an unlikely place, then the night got considerably stranger when Yien jumped out of the blue and to top everything Seokjin knew Yien!!!!!<br/>
To say Jinyoung is curious to know what’s happening with Yien is an understatement. He is interested in why Yien is here and what befallen his arrangements of turning into a monk. The last time they had a discussion, it appeared to be pretty obvious that Yien was en route to a life of celibacy. What changed?<br/>
Jinyoung for quiet a while envisioned what Yien would look like in casual clothes and with hair on his head. Whatever picture he came up of Yien in his head did not do any justice to what is in front of his eyes now. As he glanced around there were quiet a few people staring at Yien, he couldn’t blame them. Yien had such graceful, effortless looks and an otherworldly aura.<br/>
When Jinyoung finds someone appealing his characteristic intuition is to flirt with that person, but when the said person is to be an ordained monk, he didn’t know how to deal with the given scenario and he turned into a yank and belittled Yien to shroud his attraction towards him.<br/>
Now that he saw Yien in casual clothing and not in monk’s robes, can he not feel abnormal fantasizing about him? Does this mean he has a chance to hit on him without being judged now that the setting is different? More than anything is Yien into men? He practised celibacy all his life, so would he even know whether he prefers men or women?<br/>
His thoughts came to a halt when his eyes met Seokjin among the crowd. His first instinct is to walk away from the line of sight of his ex boyfriend. It is terrible enough that he was an ass to Yien when they met, to top it if Seokjin is around when he reintroduces himself to Yien it will be a colossal disaster. He is sure Seokjin has nothing pleasant to say about him to Yien. Approaching Yien in this situation doesn’t favour his cause. Seeing Yien is friends with Seokjin, he wonders if he will ever get a chance with Yien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung went out of the bar to avoid running into Seokjin, he strolled along the street while waiting for Jackson and Jaebeom to arrive. His cell phone rang he is running out of patience. It’s Jackson calling informing they reached the bar and couldn’t find him in there. Jinyoung informed Jackson that he came out to check out the cafes lining up the street, and he was heading back to the bar. Jackson informed him that Jaebeom is seated at the bar and he is at the back of the stage looking for Henry.<br/>Jinyoung walked back into the bar cautiously not to bump into his ex and Yien duo. As he looked towards the stage, he could see Jackson having a conversation with Henry and Namjoon. Jinyoung is about to look for Jaebeom before he saw Yien joining the group. He is past stunned to see Jackson having a conversation with Yien. Henry and Jackson were saying something that made Yien chuckle. <br/>For the second time in the same night, Jinyoung is having doubt if he is living in an alternative universe. What on earth is going on? How does Yien know every one of these individuals? Seokjin, Jackson, Henry, they share nothing for all intents and purpose with Yien. All these people move in different strata of society in which Yien is not a patron and they don’t live in the same country.<br/>Jinyoung is aware that Jaebeom and Jackson knew Seokjin personally, but he is sure Jaebeom didn’t invite former flame here. There is a miniscule possibility of Jackson inviting Seokjin to hang out with them when he knew what went down between Jinyoung and Seokjin. So Seokjin’s presence in the bar tonight may be completely a coincidence, it’s not the social circle where you can find Seokjin unless things have changed in the past decade that Jinyoung had no clue of. <br/>The question which still lingered in Jinyoung’s mind is how Yien knew these individuals. Did Seokjin acquaint Yien with Henry and Jackson? It seems a far-fetched theory considering Seokjin is not in the gathering with Yien. Additionally, Jackson just showed up here and by the vibes, it appears Jackson and Henry are acquainted with Yien.<br/>As Jinyoung is dazed in his thoughts Seokjin joined the gathering and Jackson being his typical self hugged him affectionately. A minute or two into the conversation Jackson is pointing towards the bar where Jaebeom is seated and Seokjin headed in Jaebeom’s direction. He saw his cousin greeting Seokjin heartily and having a discussion; he could not join both of the conversations as one had Seokjin included, and the other had Yien in the gathering.<br/>Jinyoung felt like a spectator in a play watching things happen passively from the sidelines. After a brief conversation, Seokjin headed towards Yien and both of them left for the dressing room area.<br/>At the point when Jinyoung is certain that Seokjin and Yien are not in vicinity, he chose to join his cousin at the bar counter as he strolled towards the counter Jackson, Henry and Namjoon showed up behind him.<br/>“It appears, you both are good friends with my spiteful ex. You both greeted Seokjin rather warmly.” Jinyoung stated pointing fingers at Jackson and Jaebeom.<br/>His statement is followed by absolute silence from his best friend and his cousin. Jackson looked visibly uncomfortable with the statement.<br/>“The spiteful ex you are talking about is my boyfriend, I would appreciate it if you quit calling him names.” Namjoon stated with a straight face.<br/>Jinyoung had been in a ton of awkward situation in his life, but this seems to be the front runner. This is a first being caught while talking shit about his ex in front of the ex’s current boyfriend. At least he found the answer for why Seokjin is here. Apparently, his presence here tonight is to cheer for his boyfriend. So where does Yien fall into this scenario? Jinyoung thought to himself. While Jinyoung stood there awkwardly with his thoughts, Jackson introduced Namjoon to Jaebeom. Namjoon and Henry left shortly as it is their band’s turn to perform.<br/>“Well, that was painful to watch, moving on what should we order?” Jackson stated looking at Jinyoung.<br/>“Whatever, I am not in the mood,” Jinyoung replied. He had enough of surprises, insults and awkward moments for the night and he is annoyed with the fact that he has to be on guard to avoid Seokjin and Yien. He did not want Yien to hear about him from Seokjin that would seal his adventures with Yien even before it started. <br/>“Jaebeom, should we order drinks for Seokjin and Yien? Should we invite them to join us?” Jackson stated with mischief in his tone.<br/>“What the hell!!! Who is Yien?” Jinyoung and Jaebeom reacted simultaneously.<br/>“Jinyoung I am kidding, I am not inviting anyone. Calm down, take a seat and Yien is a friend of Henry you both haven’t met him. I will introduce him to you after the performance. We all can have dinner together if it’s not too awkward with Seokjin at the same table,” Jackson stated, teasing Jinyoung.<br/>“Jinny will chew Jinyoung up along with his food, I won’t blame him for that. It was Jinyoung who had been an absolute prick to Seokjin.” Jaebeom stated nonchalantly.”<br/>“Ok enough, that happened a decade ago we were young,” Jinyoung fumed.<br/>“You did the same thing to Lennox a year and half ago, so don’t you dare blame it on your age. You were wicked then and you still are,” Jaebeom stated in a distasteful tone.<br/>Jinyoung is about to burst in retaliation when Jackson pulled Jinyoung to his side and clapped his hand on Jinyoung’s mouth, stifling the words emerging from Jinyoung. It is no good to allow Jaebeom or Jinyoung to continue with this conversation. Jinyoung struggled in Jackson’s grip but gave up after seeing Jackson’s pleading eyes not to make the situation worse. Jinyoung had to remind himself that they all are here for a reason, and tonight is all about Henry and his bandmates.<br/>Once the heated moment passed, it strikes Jinyoung what Jackson stated earlier. Yien is a friend of Henry’s. He recollected Jackson mentioning that Henry’s stint in a monastery and how it actually helped him. If that is how Henry met Yien, Jinyoung thought world sure is a small place.<br/>Jackson wanted them to get acquainted with eachother after the performance. Jinyoung is not sure how to feel about this. Yien may recognize him and tell the others that they have met before, there is a good chance that Seokjin might be there warning Yien to be aware of Jinyoung.<br/>Yien being a friend of Henry in extension has become a friend of Jackson and that forbids Jinyoung to play with Yien. After what went down with Lennox his cousin and best friend drew strict lines stating that all of Jaebeom’s companions, friends and cousins of Jackson’s are off limit to Jinyoung until unless proven otherwise.<br/>Yien was off limits earlier, as Jinyoung had a fragment of cognizance to not delibrately play with an individual who was going to transform into a monk. Since Yien seemed to be one of them, he is reachable and should be no one important who Jinyoung could stomp over all he desired without consequences.<br/>In a twist of destiny, Yien by association with Henry has become forbidden once more. It appears destiny had a cruel method of playing with Jinyoung, parading Yien in front of his eyes just to let Jinyoung know he can never have Yien who is a nobody. <br/>Jinyoung planned on leaving the bar right after the performance ends so he can avoid the introductions. Now that he is aware of the fact that Yien is a friend of Henry’s he can subtly extract information from Henry or Jackson about Yien’s whereabouts. He has to make sure that neither his cousin nor his best friend gets a whiff of what he is planning. Jinyoung is aware his feelings for Yien are superficial, and once he scratches the surface, he may not be interested in what lies underneath. As usual, it’s one more conquest for Jinyoung. If it’s challenging the more thrill he feels. <br/>He has to accept this scenario differs totally from his early conquests. His conquests earlier were in just for the physical pleasure or for the money attached to him or in rare cases like Seokjin and Lennox genuinely in love with him. He is not sure if Yien will fall into any of these categories. What would make Yien who had spent 20-plus years aiming to become a monk who practised celibacy all his life and is not greedy of any materialistic things get propelled to share Jinyoung’s bed? <br/>He hoped his plans to work, he never expected to cross path with Yien ever again in this life, but here Yien is, within his reach. He hoped his dear friend Jackson would forgive him once again when and if something went down between Yien and him, Jackson always forgave him no matter what. <br/>While Jinyoung is lost in his musings Namjoon, his band members started performing and the people in the bar cheered for them with enthusiasm. Everyone in the bar had their attention on the stage and were grooving to the band’s music. The lyrics to the songs seemed self composed and held a genuineness in them. <br/>Jackson noticed Jaebeom being entirely immersed in the music. It is safe to say now he has a legit possibility of convincing Jaebeom about the band. With the kind of music, the band is creating, there is no dearth of producers and labels who want to associate with them, but Namjoon is adamant about not changing his music style just to get a commercial success. He wants to make music on his own terms. He wants his music to be inspiring and bringing positive change in the society. As the band’s performance ended there was a roaring cheer from the bar patrons.<br/>“I am glad that you dragged me here. It’s been a while since I heard music that’s straight from heart.” Jaebeom stated with a tap on Jackson’s shoulder.<br/>“I am glad you enjoyed it. The band is the real reason I have selected this place for our dinner plans. I wanted you to hear them performing and if you think they are artists, we will be glad to associate with, we all can set up a meeting and discuss this. We can kick start our dream project of creating a platform for talented artists, and this band can be our first set of artists. Think about it, I have heard their music before. Henry has shared their work with me. If you want to hear it, I will send it to you, so you can see their range of compositions.” Jackson stated.<br/>“Ya about that, I am sorry Jacks, I haven’t been cooperative in the recent months and the project kept getting delayed. I am glad that you had been looking around for talent. I will try to keep up with you on this. And send me the band’s work I want to hear more and we can meet them to talk about what they expect from us and how we will can support them in their journey. It will be a collaboration as we are new to this too, we need their trust for this to work.” Jaebeom replied.<br/>“Ok, you both I need to rush somewhere I will talk to you in the morning,” Jinyoung stated in a hurry leaving his seat about to walk away.<br/>“Where are you going? Aren’t we supposed to have dinner together?” Jackson questioned, confused by Jinyoung’s sudden desire to leave.<br/>“You guys carry on with the dinner I will meet you before you fly out of Seoul, excuse me as I am in a rush,” Jinyoung stated as he waved them a goodbye and walked out of the bar.<br/>“I am sure he is up to no good,” Jaebeom murmured as he glanced towards the exit where Jinyoung has disappeared behind.<br/>“He not leaving the bar with a random person, that’s progress. Don’t be too hard on him, Jae,” Jackson suggested.<br/>Jackson ended up inviting Namjoon and his band mates for dinner together, and the conversation flew rapidly about music and song composition. Jaebeom found out Namjoon, and he had a similar approach to music composition and song writing. It elates Namjoon to meet someone who is as passionate as his self when it came to music. After a long time Jaebeom’s mind is diverted and he felt content even if it’s for just a night. Everyone one them had a good night, Jackson is excited in a potential deal with the band, Henry &amp; Namjoon are pleased with the audience response, Jaebeom is happy to meet Namjoon and get to know his work. Jinyoung left the bar with a lot on his mind on how he is going to approach Yien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom had a long night, Jackson, Henry, Namjoon and their band members hung out till 2 in the morning. By the time Jaebeom reached his flat, he is exhausted and ready to hit the bed. His phone rang as he is going through his nightly routine to hit the bed. He wondered who it is calling him at this hour as he walked into the living room to fetch his phone. <br/>“Hey Lenny,” Jaebeom greeted answering the call.<br/>“Jae, I have splendid news for you, Ale is out of coma. I have spoken to her over the phone. She sounded well.” Lenny said with relief and joy in his tone.<br/>“I am relieved to hear from her after all these months of waiting, I just couldn’t stop myself from calling you right away to inform you about it. I am sorry if I woke you up.”<br/>“Lenny, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Ale is doing well. Thank you for calling me at once,” Jaebeom replied with relief flooding his body.<br/>“When are you going to see her?” Jaebeom enquired.<br/>“Not until 2 days later, she said she will arrive at Hanscom Air Force base by early afternoon on Monday. She asked for you, I told her, you moved back to Korea, and you have been getting updates from me regularly.”<br/>“Did she mention anything about seeing me? Can I fly down to Boston? I am dying to see her, talk to her.”<br/>“Jae, she definitely misses you. You are the only other person she talked about during our brief conversation. I know about Ale she may not say it out loud but she would want you to be there.” Lennox assured Jaebeom.<br/>“Is she coming home?”<br/>“She will be in the military medical clinic; however, we can visit her.”<br/>“Ok. I will be in Boston by Sunday night. I will send you a text with the details once I book my flight.” Jaebeom stated.<br/>“Are you ok to travel with such brief notice? You must be busy with the company.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it, I am just glad Ale is doing well and I get to see both of you.  Have nothing more important than you both.” <br/>“Jae, I missed you, I bet Ale missed you too, I am glad you are making this trip. I won’t hold you up longer. See you soon, Jae.”<br/>The exhaustion Jaebeom was feeling earlier seemed to be gone after the phone call and he is wide awake.  This is the news he had been waiting for since his return from USA, even when he finally learnt from Lennox that Ale is doing good Jaebeom still felt anxious. Until he sees Ale with his own eyes he may not feel at ease. After waiting for 4 months with a ton of patience he felt he couldn’t wait for two more days to see Ale.   <br/>He has certain duties to take care of before he takes off to Boston. He had to make plans to cancel his meetings for Monday. He needs to coordinate with his staff to postpone the meetings and other document related works may be by a week. He is not sure when he will be back. He had to let his parents know of his trip, however it may raise too many questions on the purpose of his abrupt travel plans to Boston. He didn’t want to say anything to any of in his family until he had an honest conversation with Ale. <br/>He felt bad to disturb his staff during the weekend, however certain jobs need to be delegated before he can board the flight to Boston. He had to coordinate with Jackson too, as they were planning to have a formal meeting with Namjoon and Henry before Jackson left for Hongkong. For now, he can book his flight ticket and, in the morning, he can connect with his staff to delegate the work. <br/>Jaebeom felt guilty about ditching Jackson once again and dumping all the work on him. He promised Jackson that he will be more involved regarding the music platform a few hours earlier, and here he goes backpedaling on his promise. He needs to call Jackson and talk to him in the morning if he could reschedule the meeting for a later date or if he will go ahead with the meeting by self. <br/>The sun is up and high in the sky by the time Jaebeom is awake. After his morning routine, he connected with his staff, sent emails detailing the tasks that need attention in his absence and the meetings that need rescheduling. The next task on hand is to call Jackson and inform him about his trip to USA.<br/>“Hey Bummie, good morning, what’s up?” Jackson answered the call with his usual chirpy self.<br/>“Hey Jack, what are you up to?<br/>“On my way to have breakfast with Jinyoung, I wanted to invite you, but we all went home pretty late last night and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep,” Jackson informed.<br/>“I would have skipped, anyway. The reason I called you is to check with you if it’s possible for you to reschedule our meeting with Henry and Namjoon for a later week?”<br/>“Oh, why? What’s going on? Jackson sounded concerned.<br/>“I am flying to Boston on Sunday night, I may stay there for a week, I am not sure when I will be back in Seoul.”<br/>“Is it work related? Is everything fine? <br/>“Ya don’t worry about it. Things are fine, it’s just a last-minute plan, I am sorry to ditch you again. Hope you understand, I had to make this trip. If you don’t want to delay it, you can go ahead with the meeting. Once I am back, we can finalize all the last details.” Jaebeom answered.<br/>“Bummie don’t stress, these kinds of things happen at work, I understand. I will go ahead with the meeting and will update you on it. I have my flight to Hongkong late evening on Monday, I will update you when I can be back in Seoul to kick start our project.”<br/>“Thanks Jacks, I need to get going to work. I will keep you posted on my return plan to Seoul.”<br/>Jaebeom felt bad lying to Jackson. He didn’t lie to Jackson per se, he just let Jackson assume it’s work related, and he didn’t correct him. Maybe he will be able to talk about it once he meets Ale. His thoughts carried him back to the day when Lennox received the call saying Ale was out of danger and in a stable condition. They both were relieved and happy, unfortunately the happiness didn’t last long. Lennox received a call the next day stating Alexis had cerebral edema and the doctors have put her in an induced coma to minimize the swelling and inflammation of the brain. The doctors didn’t give any other information regarding Ale’s condition. Lennox and Jaebeom were anxious and have been waiting for past 4 months waiting for the day to receive the news that Ale is out of coma. They didn’t expect it to take so long, and frankly they were distressed as months passed by. Jaebeom trusted Ale being the resilient individual she is will get through. Lennox and Jaebeom were patiently waiting for this very day to come when Ale is up and healthy. Jaebeom had a lot on his mind that he would like to share with Ale, however he has to make sure Ale is in a condition comfortable enough for any discussion regarding their relationship. If he has to wait for her to get better, he is willing to do so, even if it takes months.<br/>Jackson reached Jinyoung’s home, where he is welcomed warmly by Jinyoung’s mother. It’s been a year or two since he saw her last, she has changed little. Ever the graceful, reticent lady who displayed affection and emotions behind closed doors. After a brief conversation she led Jackson to the dinning area where breakfast is served, Jinyoung joined them shortly and the trio ate together and Jinyoung’s mother excused herself, leaving the young men to go about with their plans for the day.<br/>“So how was last night? Is Jaebeom convinced with the band?” Jinyoung enquired.<br/>“It went smoother than I have expected. We were supposed to have a meeting with Henry and Namjoon this Monday, however Jaebeom is flying to Boston on Sunday night, so I need to take care of it myself.”<br/>“Boston? Why?”<br/>“Jaebeom said it is a last-minute plan, he is not sure when he will be back,” Jackson shrugged.<br/>“Do you want me to tag along for the meeting? Jinyoung asked, trying to be as casual as possible.<br/>“You can if you want, I thought you are not interested in this,” Jackson stated with an unsure look.<br/>“I just wanna hang out with you before you leave.”<br/>“Says the guy who ditched me last night,” Jackson snickered, rolling his eyes.<br/>“I left so it won’t be awkward if Seokjin joined you guys along with his boyfriend. I was helping you all and you should be thankful for that,” Jinyoung snorted with an indignant look on his face.<br/>“Also, you mentioned Jaebeom is not sure when he will be back from Boston. If you need my help regarding the band or your music platform, I am happy to help in Jaebeom’s absence. Consider this my good deed for this year,” Jinyoung proposed.<br/>“Jinyounga, I know you better than anyone, you are never this selfless, so what is the real reason? Are you finding excuses not to show up at work? Is that the real reason?”<br/>“Ok. You caught me. Yes, I want an out, even if it’s temporary. I am going to burst one of these days working under my grandfather, so yes, I want some distraction from the hell I am in.” Jinyoung responded. He is glad Jackson had no idea what the real reason is for his sudden interest in their project.<br/>“Please don’t say our dream project is some sort of distraction for you. I don’t want to involve you if you are going to do a half ass job,” Jackson mumbled with displeasure.<br/>“Hey you trust your crazy cousin Henry with this project and you don’t trust me? I feel insulted,” Jinyoung stated with annoyance.<br/>“I told you Henry has changed for good, however I am bit worried about him. He never has kept secrets from me, but he is tight-lipped about this new friend of his. This guy Yien is staying with Henry in the guest house, I am not sure how long he has been staying there with Henry.”<br/>Jinyoung ears perked up the moment he heard Yien’s name. He is glad Jackson has brought Yien up in the conversation. He had to be smooth on extracting information on Yien without sounding too excited. He also concluded that Jackson has no clue who Yien is, but he couldn’t find a logical reason on why Henry is guarded on the information with respect to Yien. Jinyoung is aware of how close Jackson and Henry are, there must be a solid reason on why Henry isn’t ready to share Yien’s details with Jackson. It is discouraging to know that Henry wouldn’t share information about Yien to Jackson, if that is the case, there is no way Jinyoung can spill it from Henry if he choose to stay silent on Yien’s topic.<br/>“Jinyounga, are you even listening?” Jackson questioned after he didn’t receive any response from Jinyoung.<br/>“Yeh. Is this the same guy you mentioned about last night?”<br/>“Indeed.”<br/>“What are you stressed about in particular? Henry has a lot of friends who spend time with him. How is this Yien guy any different from Henry’s other friends?” <br/>“I know most of Henry’s friends. Even when I meet his friends for the first time, the introductions are lengthy and elaborate. The manner in which he introduced Yien is in a single sentence which is not Henry’s usual self.”<br/>“Henry stated and I quote,” “He is a special friend of mine,” Jackson said with air quotes gesture.<br/>“Special friend? Are you saying Henry is interested in men now?” Jinyoung questioned with surprise evident on his face.<br/>“Nah, that’s not what I implied. I am certain he is not into guys; The reason I am worried is, I don’t want that guy to take advantage of Henry’s generosity. Although to be honest Yien doesn’t come across as someone who would do that sort of thing.”<br/>“It seems to me the real reason behind your concern is the fact that Henry has not disclosed Yien’s information to you.”<br/>“May be, but that is the precise reason I am worried about. If it’s just a friend, he should be able to tell me who Yien is and where he is from. There is no reason to be secretive about it,” Jackson stated defensively.<br/>Jinyoung is as intrigued as Jackson, to say the least. For now, he had to be content with the information on Yien lodging at Jackson’s guest house, at least he knows where to find Yien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a knock on the door, interrupting the conversation in the room. A nurse peaks in, informing the patient’s family member is here to visit, they inform the nurse that she will be notified when she can send in the family member to see the patient.<br/>“Alexis, I understand things haven’t been going according to your plan off lately, however I want you to have confidence in the team and me to support you and respect any decision you take regarding your personal and professional life. I insist, you take as much time as you need before you are back on the team, that is, if you want to be back.” <br/>“Chief, I had confidence in you since the day you have inducted me into your team, and it is the same with all the team members. Thank you for having our back,” Alexis replied to the man sitting next to her. Even in a relaxed posture and civilian clothing, the Chief had a commanding presence. <br/>“I will not take any more of your time Alex, I am mindful that your sibling is eagerly waiting to see you. Contact me if you need anything or even just to talk. Remember, the team is my family and each one of you are dear to me, even if I don’t say it out loud. I will inform the nurse to send your brother in,” the chief spoke with a smile on his face and took leave.<br/>Alex at all times is sure of what she wanted and how she wanted her life to be from a young age. For the first time in her life, she is lost. The independent, disciplined and courageous life she led didn’t seem to help her decide on what is the right step to take given her predicament. She is grateful for her Chief’s visit she felt less conflicted after the conversation with her Chief. The man’s wisdom and guidance have given her restless mind some reprieve. <br/>The sliding of the door interrupted her thoughts. Her baby brother Lennox barging in towards her bed. He had anxiety written all over his face. Without a word, he hugged his sister tightly and whimpered in her embrace. <br/>“I hate you Ale, I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you every time you get hurt,” Lennox sobbed.<br/>“Lenny, darling, you are crushing me, you need to get off me,” Alexis replied with discomfort evident in her voice.<br/>Lennox let her go at once and gave his sister a sweeping look. “Oh my god, Lenny, what happened? Why is your stomach so swollen? Are you in pain should I call for the nurse? Lenny spoke with a frightened expression.<br/>“It’s not swollen you idiot, I am pregnant,” Ale replied with a frown on her face.<br/>“What? How? I mean, when?” the information shocked Lennox.<br/>“Who is the father?” Lennox questioned regaining his composure.<br/>“Jaebeom.”<br/>“What? Are you sure he is the father? Jaebeom hasn’t seen you for 7 months,” Lennox asked with an expression that conveyed disbelief.<br/>“What the hell, Lenny? What do you take me for?”<br/>“No offence, but the timeline doesn’t seem to make any sense and god knows what you do in the name of espionage,” Lenny stated perplexed. <br/>Ale’s answer came in the shape of a pillow smacked right in Lennox’s face. Lennox’s statement has pissed her.<br/>“I can’t believe what my own brother thinks of me and my line of work,” Ale stated, frustration dripping in her voice.<br/>“Ok, sorry. You caught me off guard with the pregnancy news. Does Jaebeom know about it?” <br/>“He has no idea,” Ale replied with a sigh.<br/>“Are you planning on sharing the news with him?”<br/>“I am still thinking on that front, I am not sure how Jaebeom will react if I spring this on him out of the blue.”<br/>“Jaebeom is a good man, but I will totally empathize with him if he runs for the hill or demand for a paternity test. By the way you need to fast track on your decision of sharing the news with Jaebeom, he is waiting in the hallway to come and see you.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I informed him you are doing well, and he wanted to see you. He flew here last night. I wanted it to be a pleasant surprise for you. It looks like Jaebeom will be the one to get his mind blown,”<br/>“Lenny, you are being an ass? Why are you so amused by this whole situation? Are you not worried things can go horribly wrong between me and Jaebeom?” <br/>“Ok, I am being an ass because I am mad at you. You scared the daylights out of me by being in a coma for four fucking months. Also, I may not have known Jaebeom my entire life, but I can assure you he will not let you be alone in this. He is good person Ale, this can be the starting point for you to take responsibility for Jaebeom’s feelings towards you and not let him hang in, not knowing what the future with you looks like.”<br/>“I wish I had more time to think about this,” Alexis stated with helplessness.<br/>“You have been dragging Jaebeom around for 18 months. He was nothing but respectful, understanding and loving towards you. Ale you need to realize that he flew thousand of miles just to make sure you are doing well. This shows how invested he is in you.”<br/>“I am happy to see you in good spirit Ale, please be strong for the baby and for everyone that loves you. I will send Jaebeom in. If the news shocks him, if he has questions regarding the pregnancy, please don’t be offended. You have disappeared on him for 7 months, for most part you left him clueless on your whereabouts due to your line of work. Try to be in his shoes for once and give him time to internalize that he is going to be a father,” with that Lennox left the room to fetch Jaebeom.<br/>Alexis heard a knock, before she could respond she saw Jaebeom entering the room. She panicked for a second and covered her entire body with a thick blanket. <br/>“Jaebeom, why are you here?” was the first sentence she blurted out, making Jaebeom stop in his tracks near the door, looking confused and hurt.<br/>“Ale, don’t you want me here?” Jaebeom asked with a pained expression.<br/>“That’s not what I meant, I didn’t know you were coming to see me,” she explained herself.<br/>“I missed you, I want to make sure you are safe,” Jaebeom stated, taking his steps towards Ale. <br/>“How are you feeling? We were worried about you, what happened?” Jaebeom enquired holding Ale’s palm between his hands and rubbing soothing circle into it.<br/>“You know I can’t disclose classified information Jaebeom, I was on a mission and things didn’t go as planned. I am sorry to worry you, I missed you too. I am glad you are here, I needed to talk to you, I am not sure how you will take this news however I won’t blame you if you don’t want to be in my life anymore, I will understand,” Ale replied.<br/>Jaebeom is anxious with what Ale said. What could it be? Does she not want him anymore in her life? He is here to confess his undying love for her and what ever is going to be the situation he will deal with it like a mature adult.<br/>“Ale before you say anything, I want to tell you that I will be there for you no matter what, you can trust me with my word,” Jaebeom stated with utmost honesty.<br/>“Jae, I am pregnant!”<br/>Jaebeom’s world stood still, he understood what he heard but he is not sure how to react. Of the relative multitude of situations, he had envisioned this is by no means one of them. He just gazed at Ale without squinting his eyes nor saying a word.<br/>“Jae, you are the father,” Ale stated while removing the blanket from her body to show Jaebeom her pregnancy bump. She wanted Jaebeom to know that it’s his child she is carrying.<br/>Ale looked anxiously at Jaebeom expecting some kind of reaction from him. Jaebeom is surprised to learn that Ale is pregnant, he is relieved to know that he is the father. Even if he didn’t meet Ale for almost 7 months, he did trust her word when she said she is pregnant with his child. He is not sure how to take this news, on one hand this is his dream to have Ale in his life marry her, start a family with her. However, he is not sure what Ale has in her mind. How will he tell his family that he got a lady pregnant out of wedlock. He had imagined on how he is going to convince his family how much he loved Ale and wanted her to be part of their Im family, he is the eldest grandson of the IPC family, he is supposed to be the responsible one, a role model to all his cousins and the future face of Im’s family enterprise. How will his parents react, will they assume Jaebeom is being irresponsible? How about his cousins, will they understand? Jaebeom can’t even imagine how the seniors in IPC will react, all hell will break loose. Besides everything is he ready for such responsibility at his age? He has just begun working for IPC group, he has plans for his future, will he be able to balance everything.<br/>“Jae, say something, if you have doubts whether you are the father or not, I can understand and I won’t blame you for it,” Ale whispered her voice quivering.<br/>This brought Jaebeom out of his stupor and he realized tears were running down Ale’s cheeks. She took his silence as mistrust in her words. <br/>“Ale, I trust you with my life, please don’t ever have any doubt about it. I will be honest with you, I am surprised and anxious. I am anxious because I don’t know what you want from me, please tell me you are not going to cut me out of your life Ale.” <br/>“Jae, I wanted you to know that I am carrying your child because you deserve to know this. I am not planning to leave you out of my life; however, I can’t force you to take responsibility for this child.”<br/>“Ok, let’s keep the pregnancy aside, the reason I came here to see you is because I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and I can’t imagine my life without you. Ale these past four months has been hell for me knowing that there is a possibility of losing you. All this time I hoped you would return to me alive and I will do everything in my capacity to make you happy and share our lives together. Ale I am in love with you, I had been in love with you for a long time, I can understand if you don’t feel the same for me but I truly hope you feel the same way.”<br/>Ale had tears running down her cheeks. She is beyond relieved to hear that Jaebeom loved her and wants to be in her life. She loved Jaebeom too, however knowing Jaebeom’s family background she had her apprehensions of their future together. She is still not sure how things will turn out, she didn’t expect to get pregnant, she realized it when she was on her mission in Samarkand. Jaebeom is aware that she works for the US military however, he is unaware that she is part of special mission’s unit named Delta Force. <br/>Their unit’s work is highly classified and massively secretive, the team members are known as quiet professionals. They report directly to the president of the USA. Their unit take up some of the hardest missions and they work with the US army, FBI and CIA. Alexis has participated in numerous missions as a part of Delta Force. Their team was involved in hostage rescue, counter espionage, covert operations, counter terrorism, close target recon operations, eliminating high-level targets, anti hijacking and anti piracy. <br/>Alexis was in a covert operation in eliminating a high-level target in Samarkand, Uzbekistan when things went hay wire. Unfortunately, the mission failed and she ended up fatally wounded. This is not the first-time things didn’t go as planned, Alexis and their team had faced many challenges during their missions and in few occasions, they had causalities on their side however it didn’t deter any of the members to leave Delta Force. <br/>Alexis is proud to serve her country and she intends to keep doing it however to be part of her team she needs to be in USA and available round the clock as the team members have to report for missions on a moment notice. So, leaving her country is out of question. she is not going to give her child away to Jaebeom so that he can take the child with him to South Korea. Will Jaebeom agree to settle down in USA? Alexis is aware of the huge responsibility Jaebeom has to IPC group and his parents, she couldn’t dare ask him to move to USA for her and their child. She is not sure what Jaebeom’s reaction would be when she discloses about her line of work to him. There are too many unspoken questions that needed answers between Alexis and Jaebeom.<br/>“Jae, I love you,” <br/>“Ale, I love you, I know this may not be the ideal time or place but I have to say this. I want to marry you Ale, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to raise the child together have a happy family.” <br/>“Jae, I want the same things however I am afraid it won’t work. There are few things you need to know which may change your stance on us getting married.”<br/>“Ale, I told you earlier I am in this with my heart, whatever it is we can work on it, we can make our relationship work.”<br/>“Jae I work for a classified special operations team, even when we get married I will continue to work with my team. You understand what that means right?”<br/>“Ale, I am aware that you work in army and you put your life on the line for your country and I am also aware that I can’t stop you from doing what you have worked hard for, my only wish is that you will always manage to come home alive.”<br/>“Jae, it also means that I can’t move with you to Seoul,”<br/>“Ale, I have never expected you to leave everything and move across the world for me. You have a job that you are dedicated to, you have Lenny here, I can understand. We can figure it out, we can make this work as long as we are on the same page,” Jaebeom assured her giving her a hug.<br/>He felt surreal when he placed his hand on Ale stomach feeling the bump. He is excited and terrified at the same time thinking about their future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>